Falsebloods and Wizards
by speedster101
Summary: Prior to the beginning of 5th year 15 year old Harry meets two individuals who tells him about a heritage, that ran throughout his entire family. Dumbledore and Ron bashing along with some Umbridge bashing and a guest appearance by my Grimm Fairy Tales comics Oc Edison Martin/the Timekeeper.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: This is not an alternate parentage story, it's a regular crossover with Grimm Fairy Tales comics and Harry Potter enjoy. Ps I'm jumping the timelines for the comics started in 2005 before relaunching it 2016.**

 **Disclaimer: Grimm Fairy Tales belongs to Zenoscope, Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers studios while Edison Martin/the Timekeeper and Devin Lupus belongs to me.**

 **Summary: Prior to the beginning of 5th year 15 year old Harry meets two individuals who tells him about a heritage, that ran throughout his entire family. Dumbledore and Ron bashing along with some Umbridge bashing and a guest appearance by my Grimm Fairy Tales comics Oc Edison Martin/the Timekeeper.**

 **Warning: Contains Powerful Harry and OP Harry so if these stories aren't yer type then click away right now.**

 **Surrey England Surrey Park**

Harry James Potter 15 year old son of the late James and Lily Potter was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard a wizard with extraordinary abilities that no one ever seen before, but unfortunately something was holding back these abilities of his or preventing them from surfacing, almost like a block was placed on them. Now here he was sitting alone on a swing in the park contemplating his life up to this point, he given up on Dumbledore after learning his true purpose in the Wizarding World from one Devin Lupus a seventh year Ravenclaw and Highborn werewolf that he befriended back in 1st year before he graduated, and joined MI6, they soon met again in 4th year during the Triwizard Tournament, he couldn't make the Quidditch World Cup, for he was on a mission during that time.

Then came the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang or as Devin called them and quote "The School of the damned and the academy of beauty and nobility" end quote, apparently Durmstrang takes the Dark Arts thing way too seriously and is the only subject taught earning them a bad reputation especially since Gellert Grindelwald was educated there before he was expelled and that one of their Headmasters was a death eater rumor even has it that the place is cursed but no one has confirmed it, while Beauxbatons given it's palace like exterior, majestic fountains and gardens that surrounded the school it could be easily mistaken for a place of nobility especially the environment the school is located in, but at least there reputation was good and while him and Devin kept in contact, he was grateful that him, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, Cedric, and some staff and students didn't up and turned on him, when his name came out the goblet, that day, unlike a certain Weasley, he doesn't know why, but he just can't bring himself to trust or forgive Ron anymore, for the memory of his jealousy and betrayal , still burned in the back of his mind, that he even stopped sending letters to him and resorted to sending them to only Ginny, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, and those who helped and supported him throughout the whole Triwizard Tournament, he even started sending letters to Fleur who came to see him as a friend after he saved her little sister during the 2nd task.

"You feeling alright?" A deep voice asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts and caused him to looked up and see two individuals before him. The first was a tall muscular man in his mid 20s with light skin, left tousled light brown hair, trimmed beard, light blue eyes, a watch in hand, and was dressed in a brown coat, blue vest, white shirt, tie, dark blue pants and blue trainers. The 2nd to last person was a 25 year old woman of average height with long shoulder length black hair, blue eyes behind wireframe glasses, fair skin, dressed in a light blue long sleeved shirt, brown pants and wore trainers or heels .

"Who are you two? Where did you come from?" The wizard demanded while pointing to his wand at the two defensively.

"At ease Harry we, mean you no harm, we just came to talk" the woman spoke.

"How do you know my name?" The wizard asked lowering his wand.

"That's not important right now Mr. Potter, but we are sorry that you have to be placed with your so called relatives, followers of the Dark One, no doubt, for the manipulative bastard really crossed the line there" the man with the watch replied.

'The Dark One?'Harry thought for the name sounded familiar, and Devin mentioned encountering someone by that name in his travels when they met again at Hogwarts during the tournament, but he can't remember when or where but he decided not to dwell on it.

"Tell me Harry, what all do you know about your family's heritage?" The black haired woman asked.

"Not much,but what does my Family heritage has to do with anything?" The Brit interrogated.

"Because kid, you're parents along with the rest of your family, come from a long line of people, only known to the realms of Myst, myself, and Sela here, you are what is known as a Falseblood" the man responded while gesturing to the woman now known as Sela.

"A what?" The boy asked confused.

"A Falseblood a child birthed from the union between a Highborn and a Human. Or one that carries any mix of both highborn and human blood, a person like me"Sela answered.

"Most Falsebloods has some degree of unique abilities carried down from their Higborn parents, that parent being your father James Potter, while you're mother had magic she had no Highborn blood in her system and thus you were born,however you and Sela aren't the only ones in world, there's others you just need to find them, and if necessary help them unlock their Highborn abilities and maybe teach some people lessons while your at it, and when I say lessons, I don't mean, get revenge on everyone who wronged and betrayed you" the tall man added while the Wizard nodded.

"I understand that this is a lot of info for you to take in, but it was best for you to hear it from me and Edison now instead of later or during you're 5th year" Ms Mathers told Harry.

"Speaking of which, I believe these belongs to you" the now revealed Edison Martin said while showing a handful of letters and a list with what the wizard needs for his 5th year of Hogwarts.

"I was wondering why I haven't been getting replies back from my friends and all, what happened to them?" Harry asked as he took his letters and list.

"Two words for you Harry, Dumble-Dore apparently he was holding onto them, to make it look like your friends were deserting you" The Timekeeper replied.

"A course bloody Dumbledore, I should've known the old Man would be behind it, thanks for everything, but I really need to get going" the Wizard told the two.

"Hold on Harry, before we part ways, there's something else, and we have somethings to give you" the woman stopped the boy.

"What are they?" The said boy asked facing both adults.

"Well for starters, you need to find better living conditions, so the Dursleys won't give you over to the Dark One, we could help you with that or you could get in touch with someone you trust and see if they could give you a place to live" the man stated.

"I know some people, if they can't help, then I'll come look for you or give a call " Harry told the two.

"Fantastic! Here's our numbers and addresses, in case you need anything" Edison said as he handed the boy, two pieces of paper with info on both him and Sela.

"Thanks" Harry thanked as he took the pieces of paper.

"Don't mention it, now the 2nd thing, you need to be careful when you're alone, the Dark One isn't the only being searching for Falsebloods and Highborns, there's others who want to use your gifts for their own selfish needs, so best to avoid people like that" The female falseblood said.

"Plus there are those who want to help you with your Highborn abilities, it's important that you allow them to" the brown haired man said.

"I'll keep those in mind, what else do I need to know?" The wizard asked.

"The third thing, before you could help others unlock their Highborn abilities, you need to unlock your own abilities first, something is preventing them from surfacing, so I advise you to pay Gringotts or a healer a visit so you could get the block off, also take this" Mr. Martin commented as he gave Harry a book in Gryffindor colors and Fairy Tale as the title.

"What's the book for?" Harry asked.

"Consider it a early birthday present from us and you're parents, for it could be of use to you in both the magical and mundane world" Sela answered.

"Thank you, I'll hold on to it and keep it safe " the Wizard responded.

"Be sure that you do, anyway the last thing we like to share with you, is watch out for Dolores Jane Umbridge" the man spoke.

"Minister Fudge's undersecretary? Why do I need to watch out for her if you don't mind me asking?" The boy said curiously.

Instead of answering the man got down to eye level and whispered something in the younger Wizard's ear that caused the said younger wizard's expression to change from curious to a shocked one.

"Now do you understand why she needs to be avoided at all causes?" Edison asked once he was done whispering what he told the boy.

"Yeah I understand" Harry said with a nod.

The timekeeper smiled then got up to his full height, which Harry assumed was 6ft 11 inches before Sela decided to speak up.

"We better get going, before we're missed,for we have something to do, unless you have some more questions for us" she said.

"Just these, the book you gave me, how does it work? For I sense magic in it. How do you know about the Wizarding World? And if I'm a Falseblood as you call it, then does that make Edison a Highborn, like my friend Devin Lupus?" The young wizard fired.

"You catch on quick, and yes I'm a highborn a pureblood one at that people of Myst and it's realms know me as the Timekeeper but here on Nexus I go by Edison Martin" Mr. Martin replied.

"The book is used to help teach lessons or have problems that you need to help them with, you give that person the book that contains the original Fairy Tales you grew up with but they're much darker than the traditional ones for they were different back then and mirrors his or her situation. At the end of each story, three things will occur, this person would learn the error of their ways and change, the person would fail to see the error of their ways and fall victim to unfortunate circumstances, or they will fail to see the errors of their ways and supernatural forces from the story read well act directly and punish them"Sela also known as the Guardian of Nexus explained.

"In other words it's like a portal of sort for it's pretty much your only transportation to Myst, and Nexus while portals to the other realms are in separate parts of Nexus itself, plus you could use it to transport unpleasant or other people into it, if needed, but you're book is a bit different compared to others who wield such a item, we can't go too much into detail on how different for that's something you have figure out on your own and until the blocks are removed but if you want to know how it works, your best option is to start at the beginning and get someone to teach you how to use it" the Highborn added.

"Blimey" Harry said to himself before nodding at the timekeeper.

"As for how we know about the Wizarding world, we kinda knew it already existed even before you were born for like Myst and the realms along with the council , it's been around for years straight, for it's located right outside of Myst and Nexus" Edison continued.

"Whoa" the wizard said under his breath as he looked down at the book.

" Now that we answered your questions, we should really get going take care Harry we'll meet again some day also don't beat yourself up over Cedric's death, it wasn't your fault" Sela told him as her and Edison walked off.

"What do you…" Harry trailed off and looked up from the book only to see both Sela and Edison gone.

'That was weird, they just disappeared I wonder where they went?, oh well guess I better head inside' the boy said before heading for his so called relatives household.

 **Privet Drive**

Harry entered the house of the Dursleys and saw that his relatives were all gathered in the living room watching the tele, that they didn't even notice him enter, not that they care or anything, but it gives the wizard time to read over his letters and to make a quick call to MI6 Headquarters.

Upon arriving at his room that he was given the day before 2nd year and before Ron became a jealous git, the wizard sat at a desk and petted his snowy Owl Hedwig before moving to the letters, while the book he was given rested beside the picture frame of his mum and dad.

"Let's see what my friends sent me" the boy said before starting with Luna's letter.

 **Many letters later**

The newly revealed Falseblood wizard read every letter sent and he was thankful that the Weasley twins along Ginny and their parents were making sure Ron didn't see his letters especially after what happened with the goblet, Devin's and Luna's letters were more like warnings, but at least they were doing fine, plus Luna is looking forward to seeing him again and ironically so was Harry for it's no surprise that the two have feelings for each other, they just haven't confessed them yet, even Devin found someone, but that's a story for a another time. Now all that was left was to call MI6 Hq and see if he could get in contact with his friend, then see if the highborn werewolf has a place for him to stay for he can't bear another day of neglect or abuse with the Dursleys, no matter what the old goat says for he doesn't feel safe here at all and call it hunch but ever since he was seven or younger something been telling him to run and hide from or leave the Dursley's even for years almost like it knew what was going to happen.

So he picked up the phone and dialed the number for MI6 Headquarters that Devin gave him and wait for someone to pick up once someone did a voice was heard female no doubt.

 ** _"MI6, how could we be of assistance?"_** The voice questioned.

"Hello ma'am my name is Harry Potter and I like to speak with Devin Lupus also known as Agent Lupus it's important" the wizard said.

 ** _"One moment please"_** the female said while the Potter heir waited. Moments later the voice returned.

 ** _"Alright Mr. Potter I'm patching you through Agent Lupus's office now"_** the female's voice spoke.

"Thank you ma'am" The boy thanked as a deep gruff voice picked up.

 ** _"I was just about to call you pup, how are you holding up, and did you get my letter?"_** The voice which the wizard immediately recognized as Devin's said.

"Night terrors are still plaguing my mind, but I'm holding up well, and yes I did get your letter" Harry replied.

 _ **"At least you're holding up, so what could I help you with Harry?"**_ Devin asked.

"I need a new place to live for I don't care what the old man says my so called relatives house is beyond safe, I also need to make a trip to Diagon Alley and Gringotts think you could take me if you're not busy that is" the wizard told his friend.

" _ **Well you're in luck pup, I was actually planning on picking you up and taking you to one my homes around Nexus or Myst so you won't have to live with the Dursley's anymore or if you want I can get in touch with an old friend of mine in Dorset and have you live with him, as for Gringotts and Diagon Alley, I'll gladly accompany you"**_ the highborn werewolf replied.

"That be great Agent Lupus" the wizard told the MI6 agent he came to call a friend.

" ** _Alright kiddo, I'll pick you up momentarily,oh and before I forget I found some info regarding your vault and parent's wills, do you want hear about it now? Or do you want to wait till we're at Gringotts or away from the Dursleys?"_** The said MI6 agent interrogated.

"I'll wait" the boy replied.

 ** _"Okay see you in a couple of minutes"_** the highborn werewolf told the wizard.

"Yeah see ya" Harry said as he hung up and got ready to pack things up. Finally he was going to leave The Dursleys permanently and for good to now he won't suffer more days of abuse or neglect plus Hedwig would be to come and go as she pleases, he just hope whatever home he'll be staying would keep him off both Dumbledore's and Tom's radar.

Once he packed, he took a seat at his desk and played the waiting game.

"This is going to be our last day with the Dursleys girl for real for real" he told his snowy Owl before giving the said owl a treat which the avian accepted.

"I just hope Devin gets here fast, then I have this book I was given, Edison told me to start at the beginning if I want to see how it works, I wonder" Harry said as he looked at the book and opened it to the First story.

 ** _'Little Red Riding Hood, I heard this Fairy Tale numerous times, but if I want to know how this book works before I get these blocks off of me'_** he thought before reading the Fairy Tale.

"Once upon there was a girl… " before the wizard could continue he was immediately transported into the story he was reading startling Hedwig in the process.

 **Author's Note: Wow this is probably my longest chapter yet and I'm quite impressed with how it turned out, anyway for those of you who don't know the Grimm Fairy Tales is a comic series that puts a much darker twist on the Fairy Tales we grew up with and it features a variety of characters, now I would explain more but now isn't the time, so till next chapter see you.**


	2. Meet Agent Lupus

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Falsebloods and Wizards now before I start off this chapter I have some announcements and I should continue telling you about the comics, let's start with the announcements even though we've haven't gotten that far into the story, anyway I have two other Grimm Fairy Tales comics stories in the works, I just haven't submitted or finished them yet the first is titled Grimm Fairy Tales Presents American Tall Tales it's a story series like the comics that would feature modern incarnations of the American Tall Tales we grew up with the first being Paul Bunyan more would follow if it does good or get positive reviews, the 2nd to last is Rewind the clock a story that would focus on Edison Martin AKA the Timekeeper and it would include time travel so keep a look out for those two, next I like to hear your ideas for specials, for I'm considering on doing Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Veterans Day, etc ones so either pm me the ideas or leave them in your reviews. Finally I suppose you're all wondering who else helped and supported Harry during the Triwizard tournament, well lads and lasses I assure you that you'll see them later.**

 **As for what else the rest of the comics are about… as I stated last chapter they put a more darker twisted take on the Fairy Tales we grew up with, I would also like to point that the comics are set in modern times, and they don't just feature the dark and twisted Fairy Tales, frame stories are also present but most of these just focus on Sela Mathers guardian of Nexus who you saw previous chapter and her nemesis Belinda,now I can't give away to much, for I'm sure you came for a chapter not a lecture, which I can understand but if you want to learn more about the comics feel free to google it, so without further ado enjoy the chapter.**

 **MI6 HQ**

Far from Surrey over the London bridge, around Big Ben and past Buckingham Palace and in London itself stood MI6 HQ the mundane version of the Wizarding World's Aurors and they're non corrupted counterparts. And among the agents, computers, gadgets and phones in this glorified building, one person struck out and was male.

The man was vastly larger in both size and musculature than his co agents with Sandy blond hair, hazelnut brown eyes, tan skin and was dressed in a MI6 uniform with a gun holster where said gun rested plus he wore trainers and had a somewhat wolfish but rugged and handsome look about him despite being human. This was Devin Lupus AKA Agent Lupus or Agent Big Bad Wolf to others, a Highborn werewolf, a Ravenclaw graduate from Hogwarts, a friend of Harry Potter plus old friend of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them author Newt Scamander. And he was on his way to Surrey and Privet Drive to pick up Harry, but little did he know he was about to meet an interesting ally who could be a falseblood or another Highborn.

Devin rummaged around his pants pockets trying to find keys for his vehicle. Upon finding them, he pressed a button on his clicker and a silver sports car pulled up automatically in front of him and he hopped in the driver seat and started it, then drove off to the man drove he became vigilant of his surroundings, not that he was paranoid or anything like Mr. Moody, or corrupt and soon to be resigned Minister Fudge, the werewolf was just making sure that he wasn't being followed by anyone or anything.

Once he saw that no one but cars, Brits and lowborns around, he continued to drive towards Surrey and Privet Drive. And speaking of Lowborns, Devin wondered if Harry knows about his falseblood heritage or the other students know about their heritages for he literally seen Seamus's eyes glow yellow for a brief second and not the amber yellow of a werewolf a yellow green which just screams leprechaun and as he thought that his phone rang.

"Huh? I wonder what he wants, for Shang never calls me unless it's something important or Highborn and Falseblood related" The highborn werewolf said as he saw who was calling before answering the call.

"This is surprising Shang, for you never made public calls to me before, so what's up?" He asked as he spoke with the council member on a picturesque screen in his car.

 _ **"Hello to you too Devin and I assured you this call is anything but public in fact it's more private"**_ Shang replied.

"I figured, who's the person I have to find and help now?" Devin asked as he closed the windows of his car.

 _ **"You got two of them a young man by the name of Marcus Smith and a author named Zeke Lyons "**_ the man replied.

"Highborns, Falsebloods, some people who just needs to be taught a lesson before unlocking their highborn abilities, demigods, or modern incarnations ?" The MI6 agent pressed lightly as he continued to drive.

 _ **"Highborns"**_ the mentor to Sela replied simply.

"Which realms Oz, Myst, Neverland, Wonderland, or the Shadowlands?" The werewolf interrogated.

" _ **Wonderland and Oz both oblivious to their unique heritages and abilities"**_ Shang responded.

"Can't someone else get them? I kinda have my hands full" the Ravenclaw graduate said.

 ** _"Believe me my friend, I wouldn't want to pull you away from your business either, but Sela and Edison are teaching their classes,Liesel is busy and I can't get ahold of anyone else at the moment plus you're the only realm knight stationed in London"_** the highborn stated.

"Bloody Hell, okay where could I find them?" The MI6 agent asked.

 ** _"Zeke is holding a book signing at Waterstones, while Marcus is in Hyde Park"_** the High council member answered.

" Alright I take it that Mr. Smith is from Oz while Mr. Lyons is from Wonderland or vice versa" Devin said.

 _ **"Indeed, For it has come to my attention and Thane's that Zeke is of Oz while Marcus is of Wonderland"**_ the guardian of Myst told him.

"Very well, I'll pay them a vis" the MI6 agent cut himself off when he spotted a couple of cops and Lowborns surrounding a house and was at what he assume is either a car accident, a murder case or something worse plus he sensed a Falseblood among the crowd.

 _ **"What is it?"**_ Shang asked noticing the highborn werewolf's silence.

"I gotta call you back another time Shang, something just came up" the man said as he closed the picturesque screen and hung up the phone before parking his car then got out and went to investigate the commotion.

"Agent Devin Lupus of MI6, what the hell happened here and don't leave a single detail out" Devin said as he showed his badge to the cops before putting it away.

"A couple was found brutally murdered in their dining room this afternoon, we're not sure who or what caused it, for we saw no sign of a struggle or anything even our top men couldn't find anything" the first cop answered.

"Any suspects or clues and are you sure it was a murder and not something questionable or a elaborate prank?" The Highborn werewolf pressed.

"Certain, though we only have one suspect at the moment, but no clues " the second cop replied.

"What's the suspect's name?" The man continued.

"Ross Williams age 30 neighbor to the lovely couple claims to have hold a grudge against the one of the victims for sleeping with his wife Margery Williams" the lowborn cop commented as he showed a picture of the said suspect who had reddish brownish hair, fair skin and eyes black as night.

"Where is he?" The man interrogated.

"Over there, we tried to get info out of him, but he refuses to cooperate" another cop stated while pointing towards Mr. Williams location.

 _ **'Bet I could get info out of him, for I know a falseblood or Highborn when I see one, but first'**_ the MI6 agent thought before returning his attention to the cops.

"Mind if I look around the house for awhile?" He asked.

"Be my bloody guest,but I can't guarantee that you'll find anything in there" the second cop told him.

"I'll be the judge of that" Lupus responded before heading inside, the couples house passing by Ross who was knowingly following him.

 **Couples Home**

 _ **Ever since I joined MI6, my top priority**_

 _ **has always been to protect people be them witches, wizards, Lowborns, Highborns, falsebloods and half breeds like myself, and while it's true that most magical folk would join the ministry after graduating from Hogwarts as aurors or the other wizarding jobs, but not me, I seen the injustice of the ministry and it's nothing but corruption and Madam Bones along with Mr. Weasley plus the aurors knows it and yet they continue to work with them. Not to mention I've been having encounters with enemies from my past and the Dark One, and since becoming a member of the Realm Knights my life has been busy for I have to find plus help Highborns and Falsebloods in London and other parts of Europe, now here I am investigating a murder scene, with a falseblood by the name of Ross Williams as a suspect, when I should be picking up Harry from his so called relatives who are also followers of the Dark one plus thanks to Shang I also have to visit plus help two Highborns from Oz and Wonderland who don't even know about their unique heritages or abilities.**_

"Never thought I see an MI6 Agent do a cop's job" a voice said from behind.

 _ **'Speak of the devil'**_ the highborn werewolf thought before turning his attention to the voice of the falseblood he saw earlier.

"I'm not doing their job Ross, I'm just finishing it for whatever happened in this house was no ordinary murder it was an act of vengeance and whoever or whatever murdered the couple didn't come from this world and was not human" he said as he found puddles of blood.

"I'm just going to ignore the fact on how you know my name, and get straight to the point, I'm not the one who murdered them the couple I mean, it's true I held some sort of grudge against the husband of the two for sleeping with my Margery but I would never drive myself to do something dark and twisted as murder" Ross told him.

"I know" Devin replied simply as he continued to search around the house.

"You do?" The 30 year old man questioned as he walked with the highborn.

"I'm not stupid Mr. Williams, if you were the murderer, you would've killed me the moment I entered the building, but you didn't instead you chose to follow me,plus you don't look the murderous type especially with your powers" the MI6 agent stated.

"Good point, wait powers? What powers?" the man asked.

"Powers that you should have accessed a long time ago, powers that only you could unlock" the MI6 Agent answered as his highborn magic briefly engulfed his hand before dissipating.

"But that decision is up to you the highborn added just as a sound was heard nearby causing him to unholster his gun.

"What was that?" Ross asked.

"If I had to guess the true culprit behind the murder and it came from the dining room, stay close to me, without access to your powers, you're practically useless unless you have some special skills, that could be of use to us" he told him as he headed for the dining room gun drawn but had it pointed towards the ground.

 _ **'I just might'**_ the newly revealed falseblood thought before following the werewolf.

The two reached the dining room and what they saw was a horror movie come to life, blood and bodies plus limbs littered the floor and shaped in ways so gruesome and disturbing that not even H.P. Lovecraft, Edgar Allan Poe, and Stephen King well write anything this dark and horrific.

"Oh my God, who could've done this?" Ross asked.

"Not who, what, for no mere mortal could do this unless they have Super Strength, or are some kind of limb ripping psychopath, now I have some suspects responsible for this bloodbath but it's impossible plus your going to think I'm crazy" the highborn werewolf told him.

"My entire life has been crazy so whatever you'll tell me I won't look at you any differently so go head.

"Blimey you barely know me and you already respect me, but if you insist, are you familiar with the story Alice in Wonderland or Greek Mythology?" The Ravenclaw graduate quizzed.

"Very, for I read the story to my daughter numerous times, she's says it's her favorite book, plus I studied Myths, Legends, Folklore, mythology, and Tall Tales my whole life" Ross answered.

 _ **'Oh I bet Sela would like you'**_ he thought with a bemused smile before switching to a serious expression.

"What if I told you that the Alice in Wonderland story you been reading your daughter is a lot darker than the ones we're all familiar with and Wonderland plus it inhabitants and Alice themselves along with the Greek myths, Gods, Goddesses, heroes, and those Tall tales, Myths and Legends you studied were real and true also living among us today?" He continued.

"Go on" the man said interested.

"I think the ones behind this blood fest are the Cheshire Cat, the Mad Hatter, the Carpenter and Ares God of War" the highborn werewolf replied.

"Ares I could understand, for he does seem like the type, but why would the Cheshire Cat or Mad Hatter or the Carpenter be behind it?" The 30 year old man asked.

"Let me show you something" the agent said as he lead the falseblood to a mirror in the opposite room while both avoid stepping in blood puddles and on bodies before waving his hand over the mirror where three images formed each one revealing the Cheshire Cat, The Carpenter and the Mad Hatter.

"Through the Looking Glass you're seeing parts of Wonderland the realm of Dreams, at least it was until the Jabberwocky took over and twisted it and turned it into a realm of madness, and the images you see before you now are that of the Carpenter, the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. But unlike the versions you're daughter and others grew with these versions are merciless killers and wants you dead for they're own reasons" the Ravenclaw graduate explained.

"I see and you suspect that these three along with Ares are responsible for the bloodbath we saw in the dining room earlier" Williams asked.

"Yes but as I said before it's impossible, for Ares is imprisoned in the Underworld and unless someone left Wonderland and forgot to keep the madness in there or something found some way to escape from the realm like the White Rabbit and decided to come here and murder people to death" Devin explained as the images disappeared.

"So what do we do?" The family man asked.

"We?" The highborn questioned.

"Yes I want to help in any way I can" Ross answered.

"Not much we could do, unless you want to break every mirror in here, going to Wonderland itself is also bad idea" the MI6 agent told him as he holstered his gun and started to walk off.

"Why is that?" The 30 year old man asked following the highborn werewolf.

"Wonderland changes people in twisted and horrific ways, some has even gone mad in there, only one person escaped from the Madness and that person is Alice Liddell though a part of her remains in Wonderland, but that's a story for another time, though maybe there's something you could do for me, since you want to help out and you're powers could help out also" the highborn commented.

"You keep mentioning these powers and yet I don't know what they are or how to unlock or access them" the man told him.

Lupus's highborn magic engulfed his hand yet again and placed it in front of the 30 year old man as if he was scanning him.

"You do know how to unlock and access them, you just can't remember how, as for what they might be, I'll let fate decide" he replied as his magic dissipated then turned around and resumed walking again avoiding the blood puddles and bodies with Williams doing the same thing.

"What is it you need me to do?" The man asked.

"Nothing special I just need you to look after two people and help me get rid of an abusive family and a animal abuser" the agent spoke.

"Who are these abusers?" Ross asked.

"Tell me Mr. Williams what do you know about the Dursleys?" The highborn werewolf countered.

"Say no more mate, I knew something was screwy about that family and I just know what to do about them" the man replied.

"Then let's get started" the Ravenclaw graduate stated as his eyes glowed amber.

 **Author's Note: Here's a sneak peek at the next chapter before we end this.**

Harry don't know what happened one minute he was in his room reading the book of Fairy Tales Edison and Sela gave him while he was waiting for Devin to pick him up, next thing he knows he finds himself in a unknown realm surrounded by characters only found in Fairy Tales or at least they're apparitions. Like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, Goldielocks from Goldielocks and the Three Bears, Bluebeard from the story of the same name, Little Red Riding Hood herself, the three Little Pigs, Cinderella and countless others and before he had time to react or speak his mind the apparition of Red riding hood approached the wizard and spoke in a voice that reminded him of the ghosts in hogwarts.

 **"You must be Harry Potter we've been expecting you"** she spoke.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but where exactly am I?" The falseblood wizard asked.

 **"You're in My story but it's actually Myst, though I think you have overstated you're welcome"** Red continued.

"Wait I'm in Little Red Riding Hood? And what do you mean I overstated my welcome was I not supposed to be here or something and what's Myst?" Harry asked for he's been hearing the name quite a lot once from Devin and again from Edison Martin/The Timekeeper but they never told him what it was, and fortunately Bluebeard's apparition and answered.

 **"Myst is the realm of magic, and there are four other realms that connects to it such as Neverland the realm of infinite imagination, Wonderland the realm of Dreams and Oz the Realm of Hope"** the apparition answered.

"Neverland, Oz and Wonderland are real I thought they were fictional?!" The wizard asked surprised.

 **"In another universe maybe but in this one they are very much real along with Mt Olympus and every myth, legend, Tall Tale, Fairy Tale, fable and thing in folklore you grew up hearing or reading about they just pretend they aren't real so they won't find themselves on a one way trip to an insane asylum, isn't that right Shang, Nyssa and Timekeeper?"** Cinderella's apparition said.

"Yes you are right Cinderella" a voice called out as three individuals approached the gathering, Harry recognized Edison but the other two were new to him the first was a man with a bald head, with a black fu Manchu minus the beard part, black eyes, a somewhat average build and dressed in a black suit, pants, tie, and loafers plus was Chinese, he assumed this was Shang and next to him was a girl at least he think it was a girl if he could get past the insect like wings sticking out from her back and slightly revealing attire she was wearing and was practically barefooted confirming that she was a Fairy and that this might be Nyssa.

"Welcome to Myst Harry, we have much to discuss so come take a walk with us" Edison told the falseblood wizard as him, Shang and Nyssa started to walk with The boy following behind.

 **Ending Note: See you next chapter.**


	3. Little Red Riding Hood I

**Author's** **Note** : **Third** **chapter** **to** **Falsebloods** **and** **Wizards** **enjoy**.

 **Then** **before** **Harry** **read** **and** **opened** **the** **book** **of** **Fairy** **Tales**

"That's it for the day next class we would be learning about the frontier and Wild West eras, so you best prepare for your going to have do a report on a person of you're liking from those timelines, and if all goes well, I might have a special treat in store for you all, but as of now you're dismissed have good day and be careful out there, New York has been getting some shady people lately, so keep a lookout" Edison told his class as the school bell rang and everyone left just as Sela came in the classroom just in time to see the highborn collapse in his seat.

"I admit when you told me that you worked as a history/World history teacher back in Chicago, I immediately alerted the principal, and you seem to be doing good so far" she said.

"Thanks, so what do I owe the visit?" The Highborn asked.

"It's about Harry, it won't be long till the Dark one catch wind of his presence and send Fenton and some of his dark horde members after him or worse Belinda so she could corrupt him, we need to make sure neither of those events happen" the falseblood told him.

"Sela relax you know he has Devin to watch over him plus I have some people to look after and protect him in both the Wizarding and mundane worlds, then there's the order, so Malec and his goons or Belinda won't be getting to Harry anytime soon neither would Dumbledore, for that old man got another thing coming" The timekeeper assured.

"What about his other friends or his enemies, what's to become of them? Sela replied.

"I doubt Malfoy want anything to do with Harry anymore especially after being transfigured into a ferret by Barty Crouch jr when he was posing as Professor Moody or that time when Mr. Lupus was still a student at Hogwarts and scared him off after getting stuck in his werewolf form for three days due to a potion accident, Riddle and his death munchers on the other hand, after someone dropped the bombshell about the prophecy being fake I could only theorize that old Snake face either committed suicide or is laying low while those who were loyal to him like Narcissa Malfoy and surprisingly Fenrir Greyback ended their alliance with him and are out somewhere trying to redeem themselves for they're past crimes, now I understand Mrs Malfoy's reasons, for if she hadn't married Lucius in the first place then she wouldn't have got herself removed from the Black family tree and she'll be able to make her own choices, now Fenrir on the other hand considering his history and his crimes and what he did, I think it's going to be a very long time till society forgive him of his sins, unless he had some of his memories obliviated or drinking Polyjuice Potion, as for the rest of the death eaters like Bellatrix, Lucius himself, Crabbe, Goyle etc, are rotting away in Azkaban or got sentenced to death by veil or the dementor's kiss. His friends though seeing that most of them helped and supported him throughout the Triwizard Tournament no harm should come to them but seeing that Harry doesn't trust that Ron Weasley kid anymore especially after. Mr. Potter's name came out of the goblet I think it's best if he avoided him at all cause or be taught a lesson but we could discuss this more once his 5 year at Hogwarts starts which should be soon, we also need to inform him of the war with the Dark one and about the other realms and such, just not yet, anyways let's start heading home and probably find some more Falsebloods and Highborn while we're at it" Edison told her as both adults grabbed their things from they're given classes cleaned they're desks then left.

 **Now** **After** **Harry** **read** **and** **opened** **the** **book** **of** **Fairy** **Tales**

Harry don't know what happened one minute he was in his room reading the book of Fairy Tales Edison and Sela gave him while he was waiting for Devin to pick him up, next thing he knows he finds himself in a unknown realm surrounded by characters only found in Fairy Tales or at least they're apparitions. Like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, Goldilocks from Goldilocks and the Three Bears, Bluebeard from the story of the same name, Little Red Riding Hood herself, the three Little Pigs, Cinderella and countless others and before he had time to react or speak his mind the apparition of Red riding hood approached the wizard and spoke in a voice that reminded him of the ghosts in hogwarts.

" **You** **must** **be** **Harry** **Potter** **we've** **been** **expecting** **you** " she spoke.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but where exactly am I?" The falseblood wizard asked.

" **You're in My story but it's actually Myst, though I think you have overstated you're welcome"** Red continued.

"Wait I'm in Little Red Riding Hood? And what do you mean I overstated my welcome was I not supposed to be here or something and what's Myst?" Harry asked for he's been hearing the name quite a lot once from Devin and again from Edison Martin/The Timekeeper but they never told him what it was, and fortunately Bluebeard's apparition answered.

 **"Myst is the realm of magic, and there are four other realms that connects to it such as Neverland the realm of infinite imagination, Wonderland the realm of Dreams and Oz the Realm of Hope and Life "** the apparition answered.

"Neverland, Oz and Wonderland are real I thought they were fictional?!" The wizard asked surprised.

 **"In another universe maybe but in this one they are very much real along with Mt Olympus and every myth, legend, Tall Tale, Fairy Tale, fable and thing in folklore you grew up hearing or reading about people just pretend they aren't real so they won't find themselves on a one way trip to an insane asylum, isn't that right Shang, Nissa and Timekeeper?"** Cinderella's apparition said.

"Yes you are right Cinderella" a voice called out as three individuals approached the gathering, Harry recognized Edison but the other two were new to him the first was a man with a bald head, with a black fu Manchu minus the beard part, black eyes, a somewhat thin build and dressed in a black suit, pants, tie, and loafers plus was Chinese, he assumed this was Shang and next to him was a girl at least he think it was a girl if he could get past the insect like wings sticking out from her back and slightly revealing attire she was wearing and was practically barefooted confirming that she was a Fairy and that this might be Nissa.

"Welcome to Myst Harry, we have much to discuss so come take a walk with us" Shang told the falseblood wizard as him, Edison and Nissa started to walk with The boy following behind.

"I'm about to learn my own lesson am I?" The Falseblood wizard asked.

"No Harry, you're not, for your powers are still blocked plus you haven't done anything bad that requires one, however Red and the other apparitions weren't kidding Oz, Neverland and Wonderland are indeed real along with Mt Olympus, every myth, legend, tall tale, Fairy Tale, fable, and thing in Folklore you read and heard about, most of them like the Greek Gods and Goddess for example are in the mundane world just different names, appearances, lives and jobs, but they're memories are intact, however one goddess miss the olden days where Gods and Goddess were worshipped and wants to bring those days back despite Zeus ending that many years ago, that Goddess being Aphrodite/Venus herself" Edison explained as images formed around the group and showed the Greek Gods and Goddesses with Venus in the epicenter.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Remember when we met in Surrey Park, and Sela mentioned that there were people who would want you to use your powers for their own selfish needs?" The history/world history teacher countered.

"Yes" the boy replied.

"Well Venus is one of those people you could recognize her by her seductive voice,I had a encounter with her in Paris where she tried to seduce me, thankfully I resisted her charms and left before she could do anything else to me, so if you run into Venus or anything don't stay with her run the other way or head for a friend's house, hide or head into the book, or contact me and Sela or contact Zeus and his accomplices they know how to deal with Venus especially if Ares is with her even though he's in the Underworld" the Timekeeper told him.

"But you just told me that the Greek Gods and Goddesses all have different names, appearances, lives, and jobs so how would I know who is who and what about the Greek Heroes if they're real and living in the modern world are they aware that the Gods and Goddesses are living among them?" The boy quizzed.

"The only Greek Heroes we found so far is Hercules and Perseus, but they're memories has been erased, and both living different lives and have new names for they go by Andre Payne and another name now and they're father is only who one could bring they're memories back" Shang spoke.

"As far as names goes Zeus is going by Gregor Brontios, Apollo is going by Landon, Hephaestus is going by Clayton and odd enough in a relationship with Artemis whose going by Julie, Dionysus is going by Xavier if I'm not mistaken, Athena is going by Sage, Venus is going by Astrid Venus, Ares is going by Rhys and I think Hera is now going by Enver, Neptune went with his Greek name Poseidon, and Demeter goes by Audrey everyone else either kept their original names or has a random name or stayed on Mount Olympus" The tall man added.

"And the rest of the four realms, what could you tell me about them?" The Potter heir asked.

"Well Neverland and Wonderland isn't anything like you and others read about or seen in movies " Edison told him.

"They aren't?" Harry questioned.

 **"Afraid so in Wonderland the Jabberwocky has taken over and twisted the realm now it's no longer a realm of dreams it's a realm of madness and a shell of its former self, the only way to end the madness and return it to its former glory is to slay the Jabberwocky, a feat not even the bravest souls could achieved, however one person did face the creature but at a cost and while she did face off against it the being wasn't slain, in fact she did the only best thing she could do, so it wouldn't harm anyone else and most likely break the influence he had on her, for she imprisoned the Jabberwock in a mirror and shattered it so the creature wouldn't escape, but that didn't returned Wonderland to its former self or prevented the monster from influencing dreams, the brave soul on the hand, she escaped Wonderland, but lost her psyche in the process now people think she's crazy, but a part of her remains in Wonderland so none of the residents of the realm won't just harm others that enters Wonderland, but her daughter and family as well there's more to the story and slaying the Jabberwocky isn't the only thing that needs to be done to return Wonderland to its original state, something else needs to happen but we could discuss that another time"** the apparition of the Beast explained as him and some of the other apparitions from earlier appeared and joined with Harry and the two highborns alongside the Fairy.

Harry nodded then asked.

"Who was this person and where is she now?" The falseblood wizard asked.

"You know her as Alice Liddell and she's currently living in Cleveland with her daughter Callie, son Johnny and husband Lewis" the highborn high council member responded.

"I'll introduce you to the Liddells sometime they're an uh great family when the ghosts of Alice's time in Wonderland aren't bothering them but if I'm busy then Devin or someone else could introduce you to them same applies to Mr. Brontios and the rest of the gods and Goddesses will except Rhys and Astrid or Hera" the timekeeper said.

"I would like that" Harry replied.

"Okay I'll get in touch with one them and see when is the best time to visit, but if it's on a day where you're at Hogwarts then there's going to be a change of plans" the highborn told him.

"I understand, what other realms got it bad?" The falseblood wizard asked.

 **"Neverland has it worse"** Bluebeard's apparition stated.

"Much worse" Nissa spoke.

"I was afraid of that, what's going on in Neverland?" The boy asked.

"It's ruled by Peter Pan or Pan or Jacob Wiles whatever you prefer, and before you say anything Pan is not the hero you read about, he's the villain for he's evil corrupt and as long as he's on Neverland he's powerful and sucks the youth out of people especially during visits to Nexus so he could be young himself and turning them into his zombie Lost Boys, he's also responsible for wiping out all the fairies in Neverland except myself, Tinkerbelle, and two others" Nissa explained.

"Then who's the hero and what happened to the original ruler of Neverland?" The falseblood wizard asked.

" **The original ruler was named Barr before Pan took his place but even if Barr does reclaim his throne Neverland won't be getting better"** Goldilocks apparition spoke.

"The hero on the other hand that would be Hook also known as Nathan Cross, but he can't remember his last visit to Neverland" the fairy added.

"There's plenty of places we could tell you about like Kipling Isle, inferno, The Shadowlands and so on, but we don't have time for it's almost up and speaking of Mr. Cross, there's something you need to know" Mr. Martin said facing Harry.

"What is it?" The boy asked wondering what the highborn was going to tell him.

"When you return to Hogwarts I have some people who would protect and look after you and your friends except especially when you're in the mundane world" the said highborn answered.

" **And before you go off on him or anything hear us out, Devin told all of us what you encountered and fought during your previous years and he sounded really angry when speaking"** Red told him.

"Like the troll, and the whole third floor corridor business along with what happened during your very first Quinnditch match plus the Cerberus what happened in the Forbidden Forest in 1st year" the Fairy stated.

 **"The Basilisk, Acromantula and Womping Willow in 2nd year"** Cinderella added.

"The Dementors in 3rd, but he left out Remus and Sirius for he knew that Mr. Lupin didn't take his wolfsbane potion and wasn't in control at that time, while Sirius had his reasons to see you" Edison commented.

 **"Lastly your entire 4th year with the Triwizard Tournament, with the dragon during the first task, the merpeople of Black Lake during the second task, the whole third plus final task where you navigated that deathtrap of a hedge maze that even the Queen of Hearts or the Dark one would want it and a course the bits with Alastor being Barty Crouch Jr under Polyjuice potion, the Quindditch World Cup before 4th year began then a course the death of your um friend after all that Devin angrily confronted Dumbledore"** the apparition of Bluebeard stated.

 **"In fact he was so angry with the old man that he lost control of his werewolf transformation and changed into his werewolf form but he regained some control before it could continue leaving him in I assumed would be a partial or half werewolf form he also gave him a bonechilling warning while in that state and I quote, "If anything happens to Harry next year or during his later years at Hogwarts, I'll fucking slaughter you then remove him from Hogwarts and not only that I'll tell everyone including Newt and Minerva even freakin Rita Skeeter that you the great Albus Wulfric Percival Dumbledore was responsible for the deaths of the Pevelle brothers, the Evans bloodline, the Potters bloodline, and numerous others during the first Wizarding War because he couldn't make it in time all because they had to die for the his so called Greater good, he's also responsible for the death of his sister, plus was a lover of Gellert Grindelwald AND HAS BEEN MANIPULATING PEOPLE Throughout the years, like a certain enemy of mine! I'll bet even Merlin and Hecate would frown upon you oh and another thing if you tell anyone about our little conversation this day and I mean anyone be them lowborns, witches, wizards etc I'll give you a fate much worse than death" end quote he really lives up to his nickname Agent Big Bad Wolf"** the Beast's apparition stated.

Harry shivered after hearing the warning his werewolf friend left the so called headmaster and made a mental note to make sure that him or his friends along with everyone he trusts don't get on Devin's bad side then continued to listen.

"After that we all had to act so we contacted every falseblood, person and highborn we trust and sent them to parts of the mundane and wizarding world to protect and look after you, and Mr. Cross is one them" Shang spoke.

"And I believe we did it right on time, because things at Hogwarts are about to change," the timekeeper said while looking at his watch.

"Change how?" Harry asked.

"Our spy in the Ministry of Magic just notified me that the minister of magic is sending Umbridge to Hogwarts during your 5th year as your DADA teacher and no good could come from that" the tall man answered.

"Just what I bloody needed the ministry teaching me" the falseblood wizard said.

 **"I don't think she's going to be teaching you damn thing for Edison warned you that she can't be trusted"** Cinderella told him.

"What do you suggest I do?" The boy asked.

"My advice either drop DADA and pick a different subject for 5th Year and avoid Umbridge at all causes or leave for we wouldn't mind if Devin removes you from Hogwarts after everything you been through at least you'll be free from Dumbledore's manipulations" Edison responded.

"But it's mandatory for fifth years to take DADA!" Harry said.

"You're starting to sound like you're friend Hermione" Mr. Martin chuckled before adding.

"And while it true that's it's mandatory to take DADA in 5th year, but think after all the shit you been through with Lockhart, Quirrell, and Crouch Jr. Do you really want to take the risk of taking DADA again?" He quizzed.

The Gryffindor was silent for didn't know how to respond to that.

"Think about it for a couple of days then we'll talk, but as of now it's time to go" Edison told him before snapping his fingers and sent Harry back to Nexus with the apparitions and the others waving goodbye.

 **Santa** **Monica** **California** **Devin's** **mansion**

Harry soon found himself in an unfamiliar room with the book of Fairy Tales by his side, Hedwig in her cage asleep, plus he wasn't alone for he saw a thirty year old man studying with a book titled tall tales, myths, legends and folklore sensing the boy's presence the man decided to speak.

"Well look who's back from the realm of magic, Harry right? Devin told me about you, I'm Ross Williams, and I'm like you" the man said and introduced.

"Like me sir?" The son of James and Lily Potter questioned.

"Yeah you know a falseblood, though unlike you my powers aren't blocked, and they're different from yours" the folklorist told him.

"Oh, by the way Mr. Williams, what exactly were you're doing a few minutes ago?" Harry asked.

"Noticed that huh? Well if you must know, it's one of my various hobbies, I study Tall Tales, myths, legends and folklore you see and have been doing so for years straight, plus I'm some kind of folklorist" the falseblood said.

"When did you start studying those things and why? The boy asked.

"I started studying them when I was 2 years old, why I studied them it's kind of a habit for I'm just drawn to them, but enough about me, grab your book and I'll take you to Devin he's waiting for you along with some friends of yours" the older falseblood told Harry before walking off.

Harry grabbed his Book of Fairy Tales and followed the 30 year old man to the Highborn werewolf's location. Meanwhile Devin was in a room lined with trophies, medals, awards, certificates and artifacts from the realms past confirming to be either a trophy room or an artifact room, also he wasn't alone for Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, the Weasley twins and Anthony Goldstein.

"Thanks for having us over Mr. Lupus" Hermione thanked the MI6 agent.

"It's the least I could do Ms Granger, especially after you and everyone else here along with some others helped and supported Harry in his time of need during the Triwizard Tournament instead of up and betraying him" the highborn werewolf said and seem to have ditched his MI6 uniform and was in more casual attire which composed of jeans, trainers and a blue muscle shirt.

"Where is Harry anyway is here?" Susan asked.

"Ask and you shall receive" Luna replied as Harry came in with Ross.

"Harry!" the muggleborn witch exclaimed as she went to embrace her friend.

"Good see you Mione, Luna and the rest as well but how did you guys get here, where are we anyway?" The falseblood Wizard asked.

"I invited them pup, as for where we are, this is Santa Monica California, in my mansion cause as I told you over the phone, I was taking you to one of my places across Nexus" Devin answered.

"How did you managed to get by the Dursleys?" The boy asked.

"It wasn't easy, but with some help from Ross and another we were able to deal with them" the Ravenclaw graduate replied.

"Agent Lupus was right to call us because after we left London for here dementors showed up sent by umbridge no doubt, thankfully you were gone at that time, for my aunt assumed they were after you" the hufflepuff commented.

"Did she also mentioned that Umbridge would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts during our 5th year Sue?" The falseblood wizard asked for he knew that Susan's aunt was Amelia Bones.

"As a matter of fact yes she did but someone else told her" Susan replied.

"We can talk more about this another time for we got more important matters to attend to" Mr. Williams spoke.

"Ross is right, come on we're going out" the highborn werewolf said.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"To meet with a acquaintance of mines and then we're off to Gringotts for Harry" the man stated.

"Who is it?" Neville questioned.

"You'll see Mr. Longbottom" the Realm knight told them.

"What about your job with MI6?" Susan asked.

"I have someone covering for I'm not just an MI6 agent Ms. Bones" the highborn responded.

"He's right you know?" The blond haired girl said in her airy voice.

"I'll explain more as we make our way to the meeting area, so let's get going" Lupus told them as they arrived at the garage where an expensive sports car was parked.

"Wicked your family must be bloody rich, to own this" Fred spoke.

"You have no idea for I got plenty others" The MI6 agent said as they walked to the sports car.

"Well the car be able to hold all us?" Hermione asked.

"There's an extra row of seats in it, so a course it is, so hop in" the man said as he unlocked the car door.

With that said the kids hopped into the car with Ross taking the passenger seat while the rest took backseats or the extra row seats and buckled up.

"Let's get going" the Realm knight commented.

 **Next time Sela and Edison found their first falseblood a girl named Britney Waters who seems to have a connection with wolves but first there's a lesson in the form of the story Little Red Riding Hood that she has to learn but it's not the story you remember from childhood this version is darker and has a twist, so see you next time in Little Red Riding Hood II.**


	4. Little Red Riding Hood II

**Author's Note: Next chapter to Falsebloods and Wizards enjoy.**

 **New York Timekeeper's home**

Following the events after Harry's time in Myst, The timekeeper returned to his New York home by himself. But before he could settle down or grade the rest of the school papers he had left ungraded before going to Myst, he heard a knock on his door, the man looked at his watch and wondered who would be stopping by at this time of night? Wanting to investigate this, he went to answer the door but kept his guard up in case it was an enemy or a Dark Horde member then opened the door and a wave of relief washed over him when he saw who it was.

"Were you out there all day or are you just now arriving?" The Highborn asked.

"Just now arriving, how did things in Myst go?" The person said as they stepped into the house revealing to be Sela.

"Rather well Shang, Nissa, myself, along with the apparitions of the Beast, Cinderella, Red, Goldilocks and Bluebeard told him about the four realms well minus Oz, we also told him about what he'll expect during the fifth year of Hogwarts for Madam Umbridge is being sent to teach Defense against the Dark Arts on the Minister's orders, but we both know her true purpose, thanks to our spy, and we should tell him when he's leaves for Hogwarts, we even told him about the ones helping him in both the mundane and Wizarding World, we also notified him about the people he should avoid at all cost and what he should do, if he ever encountered them" the history/world history teacher said the guardian of Nexus.

"About that, how exactly are the allies stationed in the wizarding world going to protect Harry in there?" The woman asked.

"They're undercover as students and professors at Hogwarts and as shopkeepers or the other jobs in Diagon Alley and the wizarding world, anyway we could continue this conversation as we make our way to the Suburbs of New York" the timekeeper replied.

"The suburbs, why are we heading there, for I just got here" the literature teacher/professor said.

"You got your book of Fairy Tales?" The tall man asked.

"Never leave without it unless it's necessary" the female falseblood said showing her book of Fairy Tales.

"Good cause I found another falseblood" Edison spoke.

"Who is it?" Ms Mathers asked.

"Her name is Britney Waters, and she has a lesson to learn in the form of Little Red Riding Hood but it's best if she's sees the book and read the Fairy Tale without us being present" the highborn stated.

"What's her story?" The guardian asked as the two started to leave the house and head for the New York Suburbs.

"Not much to tell but let's start heading for her house in the suburbs, then I'll explain later" Mr. Martin told her as the group continued to the New York suburbs where Britney's house was.

"Let's get going then" Sela commented.

"Alright Se" the Timekeeper replied.

 **Britney's House**

"Here we are" Edison spoke as they reached the falseblood's house.

"This the place?" The woman asked.

"Yes she's already inside with her boyfriend, do you have a way to send the book to her room?" The man asked.

"Already taken care of,though I have to ask how did you managed to find her Edison?" Sela asked glancing up at the highborn.

"We met one time at the zoo, I was just out filling in for the Zookeeper till I came across her over where the wolves were, my first instinct was to get her away so the wolf won't harm her or anything, the second was to find her parents, guardian or chaperone fortunately I went with the first option. But before I could get within two feet of her, she spoke to the wolf like it was a pet or something and surprisingly the wolf just stared out her, not even attacking or growling at her, though this was before I met you"the Timekeeper explained.

"What happened then?" The guardian of Nexus questioned interested in her fellow teacher's story.

"Well…" the highborn trailed off.

 **Flashback New York Zoo many years ago**

Edison watch the young girl talk with the wolf, with a neutral expression, he never seen anyone minus Devin and Mowgli calm around wolves, but this girl looks like she has some kind of connection with them, which meant one thing she was a falseblood. But she wasn't aware of her powers yet or haven't unlocked them, so he decided to get to know her better.

"You're the last person I seen calm around wolves, everyone else are either afraid of them or think they should be hunted down to extinction, not even caring that some are endangered species" he said as he approached the girl.

The girl turned to the source of his voice in fright and lost her balance but was quickly saved by the man before she touched the ground.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said as he helped the girl up.

"No it's my fault, I didn't hear you approach, Mr…" the young girl trailed off.

"Martin, Edison Martin, I'm filling in for Zookeeper Max Stevens for a couple of days mainly because he is in Africa for the time being, something about finding a rare animal in the Savannah" Martin said and introduced.

"Please to meet you Mr. Martin, I'm Britney Waters" the girl introduced.

"The pleasure is mine Ms Waters, so what's with you and wolves? Not many are brave enough to approach them unlike you and two others I know" the highborn said.

"It's not just wolves, other animals had acted calm around me and came to my time of need, but I prefer wolves" Britney replied.

' ** _So her powers resolves around controlling non human animals, and yet she prefers wolves over them? If that's the case then she must draw power from Kipling Isle and Myst, but I doubt that's the case for not many Highborns or Falsebloods know about the Isle except myself and probably Devin, plus as far as I'm concerned none of the residents of Kipling never leave their home, like ever unless someone was born and raised there before finding a way off or stowaway on a passing ship and is currently living in Nexus or Myst, but on an unrelated note, Britney would surely grow to be a great protector in the future'_** the tall man thought before glancing at his watch.

"We'll have talk more another time Britney, I have something to take of, and I think you should return to your parents or guardian or whoever you came with, they're probably wondering where you are" he told her.

Britney nodded then went to catch up with the others.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait Kipling Isle? I may not have been to Myst but I don't recall Shang mentioning or anyone in Japan mentioning Kipling Isle" the guardian of Nexus told him.

"Not surprising, not many know that such a place exist, but it does somewhere in Myst, along with another place but it's been forgotten for years, now could give you a history lesson all night, but I rather not for we got more important matters to worry about, and speaking of which Ms Waters should be reading the story y now and once she's done we could leave after you get your book back" the history/World history teacher stated.

 **Britney's room**

Britney rushed into room tears in her eyes knocking down a box that had books in it including Sela's own book of Fairy Tales before she jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow. Apparently she just got through fighting with her boyfriend Chad Malve who attempted to have sex with her leading to an argument between the two and Britney rushing off in tears to be left to her thoughts.

' _ **Maybe I do need to grow up, or I will be the last virgin in the damn school, and I'm just not sure about Chad anymore, almost since the day we started dating he's been pushing me. Sometimes I think I'm just another of his conquests, one more notch in his jockstrap, he was always so sweet and nice even before we started dating'**_ she thought as she started clean up her mess before spotting a red and gold book that she never seen before.

"What's this?" She questioned as she opened the book to the story of Red Riding Hood.

"Red Riding Hood? Why I haven't read this since I was a little girl" she said as she read the Fairy tale.

 **Red's Pov**

Red was walking through town on her way home, when she reached her house she removed her red hood revealing blonde hair and entered it then hung it up before heading back out to do the laundry and kept at it until her mother called.

"Red come inside please" her mother called.

"Yes mother?" The girl said as she entered the house.

"I need you to take this basket to your grandmother's right away, I'll take care of the rest of the laundry" the mother told her daughter who donned her iconic red hood yet again.

"You must hurry Red, I don't want you in the forest after dark" the lady continued.

"You act like this is my first trip to grandmother's house alone" the girl said as she tied her hood up before taking the basket of goodies from her mother and started her journey to grandmother's house again.

"Make sure you stay on the path" the mother called out.

"I will mother" Red told her while facing her mother and waved bye to her and continued on the path.

"Don't dawdle and don't talk to strangers" Red's mother called out.

As she promised, Red stuck to the path never straying away from it once, though she never expected to see a man coming by horseback.

"Hello beautiful lady" the man greeted.

"Hello Samuel" the blond haired girl greeted.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days" Samuel said.

"That's because you haven't been by to visit me" Red replied.

"I'm sorry Dear I've been so busy tending to my father's affairs, that I just haven't had time. I didn't mean to neglect you" the man apologized as he climbed off the horse.

"Well you did" the girl deadpanned.

"I am terribly sorry, I would like to see you again if you let me" the young man placed his hand on the said girl's shoulder.

"I will you could take me, to the village fair next week" Red told him.

"I was hoping it would be sooner" Samuel said as he started to kiss Red's neck.

"Stop Samuel, what happened before was a mistake. A proper lady should not do such things" the girl said separating the man from her.

"Nonsense you can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself" the young man said grabbing her again.

"Stop! It makes no difference whether I enjoyed it. It was wrong, what we did is something in which only a married couple should partake" Red declared as she forcefully pushed Samuel off her.

"You know I want to marry you Red but my father-" Samuel was cut off.

"I have to get to my grandmother's house" the girl said and continued on the path,

"Wait when can I see you again?" The young man called out.

"When you ask to the village fair" Red called back as she continued on the path where a torch was placed.

' _ **Stupid girl to think that a man of Samuel's nobility would want to marry you'**_ the young girl thought as she passed the torch and continued on the path. The wind blowing and scaring her in the process but she recovered and continued on the path finding herself at the hunter's house and the said hunter outside cutting wood before taken notice of Red.

"Hello Jacob" Red greeted.

"On your way to your grandmother's again Red?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I'm bringing her this basket" the girl answered.

"I've told you before that the woods are no place for a young girl to be alone" the hunter reminded her.

"It's perfectly safe Jacob I always stay on the path" the girl assured.

"Just the same, maybe I should escort you the rest of the way" the man suggested.

"There's no need truly" the red hooded girl told him.

"I'm not so sure, this morning I found several Wolf tracks outside my house" Jacob said.

"Do not worry, I'll be sure to be off the path before nightfall" Red said.

"Will you at least take this along with you?" The man said as he picked up his knife and gave it to Red.

"It will put my heart a little more at ease" he continued.

"Thank you Jacob, you are very kind" the young girl thanked as she took the knife.

"Wait… Red" the man began and smiled slightly.

"Yes?" Red questioned.

"I was wondering…I mean what I want to say is…would you like to accompany me to the village fair?" The hunter sked.

"Oh I'm sorry Jacob, Samuel Wilcox has already asked me to the fair" the girl lied.

"Samuel Wilcox…oh well never mind then sorry to have bothered you" Jacob said before Red continued to her grandmother's house.

"Samuel Wilcox" the hunter said to himself once Red was gone.

 _ **Young love is not unlike the forest, or Nature itself both are to be entered at one's own risk there is beauty to be found in nature beauty… and danger as well.**_

Although she felt bad about lying to Jacob about Samuel having to already ask her to the village fair, Red had no choice for she needed to hurry to her grandmother's and as she continued on the path she saw both beautiful and scary things. Such as a butterfly land on a leaf which she stopped to admire before it lifted and flew over a blood stained leaf frightening her in the process, but it wasn't the blood that scared her it was the hind leg of a deer which laid at the bottom of it, causing her to drop the basket and take out the knife she was given then scanned her surroundings .

 ** _Beneath the surface of nature's beauty, lies a cold heart. A heart that shows no mercy or remorse._**

 _ **It is the heart of a predator. A beast that stalks the night, forever on the hunt, its hunger ever growing its hunger insatiable.**_

As the young girl scanned her surroundings her eyes landed on two wolves feasting on what was left of the deer or in this case it's bloodied carcass. For its ribcage was revealed although it still had fur and still had a hind leg left but the tongue of the animal was still it's mouth but rested on the side of it face, where blood was, and covered the rock top to bottom. The wolves however didn't looked to pleased to have their meal interrupted, and were either growling or snarling.

Red tried to put a brave face on and had the knife ready, but instead of staying to fight, she turned tail and ran not looking back. She ran so fast that her hood fell off her head, and went through branches, in fact the blond was running so fast that she fail to see a root on the ground in front of her causing her to trip and fall to the ground with a few tears in her clothes and a cut on her face and her arm where a sleeve was torn.

Night has fallen and a full moon has risen just as clouds rolled in then covered it but still showed a bit of moonlight. And up in trees in the darkness was a shadowed figure,possibly male but due to the darkness it was hard to tell, then something happened, the figure hunched over and was transforming in the shadows and that bit of moonlight shines on a certain area on this figures body.

Hair was rapidly growing all over his body, fingernails were sprouting into claws and was getting rather sharp that could even cut steel. The hair soon turned into blackish greyish fur plus the claws were wicked sharp, once the transformation was complete standing in the figure's place was a creature unlike anyone seen, for it stood on its hind legs, teeth was sharp, it's ears was stretched and pointed, but the more interesting thing was the creature's eyes they were glowing an uneasy amber, but before more examination could continue the creature leapt from the tree branch and landed on the ground where the moonlight showed a full body view of the creature revealing to be a werewolf which then took off to Red's grandmother's house.

 **Red's Grandmother House**

Speaking of Red's grandmother,the elderly woman was in her house was fixing some tea and waiting for her granddaughter to arrive but she seem to be running late for it was already dark.

 _ **'Where is that girl? She should have been here hours ago'**_ the woman thought as a sound was heard outside her door.

"Red is that you?" Red's grandmother asked as she went to open the but what she saw wasn't her granddaughter, it was the werewolf.

"AAAHH!" She screamed.

 _ **'Oh no grandma!'**_ The girl thought as she hurried to her grandmother's house when she saw her house the door was cracked opened.

"Grandma?" Red called out.

The young girl found a trail of blood right inside the door, fearing the worst, she started to follow the trail and follow she did. As she followed the trail it lead her to a door, knife drawn she opened the door and fears were confirmed for she saw her grandmother's hand on the floor and a pool of blood.

"No" the blond haired girl said covering mouth.

"Red" a familiar voice said from behind the young girl.

Red turned around on the brink of tears and saw Jacob the hunter.

"Quickly come with me" he said.

"Stay away from me" Red said.

"It's not safe here, it might return hurry" the woodsman said as he grabbed the blonde haired girl's hand but she wouldn't move.

Jacob's expressions varied and before he knew it Red had stabbed him in the stomach with the knife he gave her by instinct though an expression of guilt or sadness was evident on Red's face before she took off running but little did she know she was about to meet face to face with her grandmother's real killer. The young girl soon came face to face with her grandmother's true killer, the werewolf.

 _ **The beast has found its prey, the need for her sweet flesh consumes it, can already taste it, as it moves for the kill. It hesitates for a brief second, recognition in its eyes.**_

 _ **Never sensing its own peril.**_

Red stared at the creature fear evident in her eyes, and without warning or time to react, the werewolf attacked with its claws. Luckily they only shredded the top of the girl's shirt revealing her cleavage causing the creature to growl, however that attack caused Red to lose her footing and land on her back, while the werewolf pinned her to the floor preventing any means of escape and was ready to go in for the kill, but it hesitated briefly to do so with recognition in their eyes allowing Jacob's ax to come down into the werewolf's back causing it to stop attacking Red while the man slowly made his way to the young girl's side once she was freed with his hand still on his stomach.

As the werewolf laid dying, it changed into Samuel Wilcox before the blonde haired girl's eyes.

"Samuel?" Red questioned while the hunter had a unreadable expression and was on ground beside the girl with the red hood, and his hand still on his stomach.

"I wanted you so badly, I couldn't control myself, I'm sorry dear" Wilcox explained as tears start to run down Red's face and just like that the young man died as his pulpits dilated, Jacob was either dead, dying, or was injured very badly, and her grandma was dead leaving the young girl alone in the cottage her grandmother lived in.

 **Back in the real world**

Britney who happened to have fallen asleep, jolted awake from her sleep with a somewhat frightened expression.

' ** _That's the first time a Fairy Tale ever gave me a nightmare! It was way too real. But it really cleared my head, its definitely time to kick Chad and his attitude to the curb. Where did that book go anyway?'_** The girl thought as she stumbled to her mirror and saw a cut on her cheek then turned to her bed and spotted leaves in it causing her to question if she truly did have a nightmare after finishing the book.

"That's one falseblood saved but there's still a lot more to go, and plenty of lowborns who just need to be taught lessons but we're not getting them tonight, we have to prepare Harry and his friends for their 5th year at Hogwarts, which I assume Devin and two associates of his are doing right now as we speak then we'll tell them about Umbridge's true intentions plus I got some papers to grade" the Timekeeper spoke as he started to walk off with Sela.

"I just hope Harry and his friends are safe for the time being" the falseblood said.

 **Santa Monica Devin's Pov**

"So let me connect the dots here, you're not just an MI6 agent, or werewolf/wizard, you're also a Highborn and member of the Realm knights while Mr. Williams and Harry are Falsebloods" Dean summed.

"Yes but keep it to yourselves,the world isn't ready to know about their existence or that every Fairy Tale, myth, legend, tall tale and thing in folklore is real in the mundane world either " the werewolf told them quietly.

"I heard about you guys, a Highborn is a being born from one of the four realms of power such as Myst, Oz, Wonderland and Neverland. A falseblood is a child birthed from the union between a highborn and human or one that carries any mix of both human and Highborn, while the Realm Knights were Guardians appointed by the High Council to protect the realms, Earth and the portals between them" Hermione explained.

"That is correct Ms Granger if I was a teacher at Hogwarts I would give gryffindor 50 points" The Highborn commented.

"What realm do you draw power from then?" Goldstein asked for he to heard of Highborns and Falsebloods.

"Based on what I seen him do when I first came to Hogwarts and the year of the Triwizard Tournament, I'll say he probably draws power from either Myst, Neverland, or Wonderland" Harry guessed.

"And what of Mr. Williams?" Neville asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure myself, but might be Myst and Neverland, not to mention

that my powers seem to revolve around what I study" the falseblood folklorist replied as they arrived at their destination.

"Here's our stop" Devin spoke as he hoped out of the car after parking it.

"You still haven't told us who we're meeting Agent Lupus" Susan spoke.

"True, but he wanted to surprise you,perhaps you heard about him from your parents or other family members perhaps not, but I'll tell you this, the person you're about to meet is an ally of mine and is the author of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" the MI6 agent replied before heading in what could be confirmed as a pub.

"A pub? We're meeting you're ally here?" The falseblood Wizard asked.

"Yes pup, it also serves as a passage to the American counterpart of Diagon Alley" the highborn werewolf told the group.

"Does he knows about the Wizarding World?" The hufflepuff whispered while gesturing to Ross.

"He studied myths, legends, folklore and Tall Tales his entire life and is a falseblood so I would assume so, plus his daughter and wife are witches, making him the only Falseblood in his family " the werewolf whispered back.

"Is that our guy?" Ross asked pointing to a tall thin man with light skin, tousled red brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a blue coat, brown vest, white shirt, bow tie, dark brown trousers and brown boots he also had a briefcase with him.

Devin looked where the falseblood was pointing before smiling.

 _ **'Right**_ _**on time'**_ he thought.

"Yes Ross that's him, though let me do the talking first, then I'll introduce you guys, oh and keep a lookout for any shady folk or suspicious behavior last thing we need is an attack or unwanted guest bursting in and busting up the joint" the MI6 told them as he walked towards the man with the briefcase.

"Understood" Williams stated as him and the others took a seat in a nearby booth but still kept a lookout.

 **Next Time: Devin introduces the others to Newton Scamander then head for Gringotts in the American counterpart of Diagon Alley also a certain Highborn from Oz is about to comes into a rather furry heritage as the 5th year of Hogwarts draws near.**


	5. The Author and the Magizoologist

**Author's Note: Before we start for those of you who don't know here's a list of the realms/places in the Grimm Fairy Tales universe.**

 **Oz: The Realm of Hope and Life**

 **Neverland: The Realm of infinite imagination**

 **Myst: The Realm of Magic**

 **Mt Olympus: Home of the Greek Gods and Goddesses**

 **Kipling Isle: Home to tribes of animals Bagheera and Mowgli**

 **Wonderland: The Realm of Dreams/Madness**

 **Underworld: Hades's Realm**

 **Nexus: Earth itself and the gateway to the four realms of power**

 **Camelot: The Forgotten Realm**

 **Shadowlands: A Realm outside Nexus and is inhabited by werewolves(minus Devin) and other creatures**

 **Limbo: A realm where lost souls of Myst goes when they die**

 **Inferno: Hell (No seriously it's literally is Hell)**

 **That's just some of the realms so far there's plenty of others, but I can't list all of them enjoy the new chapter.**

 **London** **England** **Zeke's** **hotel** **room**

 ** _My_** **_name_** **_is_** **_Zeke_** **_Lyons I'm an author and I had it all fame, fortune, family, hope and a beautiful home, but that's all about to change tonight, for I'm something known as a highborn and not only that, I'm going to start experiencing some changes, I'm not sure what I kind but sources tells me it's related to what I am and whatever they are I don't think it's human._**

Zeke walked into his hotel room, for it's been a heretic day of book signing and the author wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and get some well deserved rest and relaxation before heading back out tomorrow morning, to explore parts of London and going back home to Daytona Beach in the United States. However little does he know, that he's about to undergo some rather furry changes that night that would turn his world and life upside down.

The man switched on the tv and flipped through the various channels, looking for the right one. Once he found his channel he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

As the show played the author got out a planner and checked off Book signing before putting it away before getting up.

"What a day" Zeke said just his phone rang.

'Who could be calling at this hour?' He thought before answering the phone.

"Hello?" The author asked on his end of the phone, but got no answer back.

"Must have hung up" the man said as he scratched the back of his neck then placed the phone back on the hook.

"Whoever they were, I'm sure they'll call back soon, in the meantime I should start planning my day tomorrow" Lyons said to himself before getting up to grab something. Now if Mr. Lyons had a roommate or family member with him,in this room, they would've told him that he should have planned earlier or before hand.

The author returned shortly with a computer, then took a seat at a desk and turned the computer on and opened it to a browser. Where he searched things to do in London.

"Now let's see what we could find" the man said as he started to search.

 **Ye** **Olde** **King's** **Pub**

"Those two have been talking for a while, any ideas what?" Dean spoke while gesturing to Devin and the man with a briefcase.

"Most likely just catching up on old times and such, for those two along with Edison been around longer than us, for they were around since the first Wizarding War, Malec's rise to power, and since Sela was probably one of our ages" Luna spoke as she glanced over at the two male wizards conversing.

"They're pretty much veterans, especially Devin, who seem to have taken liking to Mr. Scamander's job and himself" Anthony pointed out.

"Here they come" Ross said as he saw both males approach they're booth.

"Guys allow me to introduce Newton Scamander or Newt for short he's a magizoologist, a former hufflepuff from Hogwarts, a old friend of mine and the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. Newt meet Ross Williams, Susan Bones, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and Anthony Goldstein" the highborn werewolf introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Devin told me all about you" the magizoologist spoke.

"All good things I hope" the older falseblood stated.

"They were, and any friends of Devin's are friends of mine" the author of Fantastic Beast and Where to find them said.

"If comes a time when Me and Ross are unavailable or busy with other things, Newt or some associates of mine would look after and check on you from time to time to see how you're doing especially if you're family members or allies are unavailable" the MI6 agent told them.

"Who are the other associates?" The Longbottom heir asked.

"Harry already met some of them, others include Liesel Van Helsing, Gregor Brontios and his co workers, Wendy Darling, the Liddell's, Mowgli and Bagheera, maybe Robyn Locksley, Marian Quin, Braden Cole and Anna Williams, Drew Peirce along with various others, however if you end up running into Malec and his Dark Horde members or Astrid Venus plus Rhys avoid them and don't let any of them get inside yer heads or minds" the Ravenclaw graduate replied accent slipping into Canadian.

"We'll keep that in mind thanks" Susan thanked.

"Mr. Lupus, I couldn't help but noticed, that you're accent slipped into Canadian while you were talking are you alright?" The bookworm pointed out.

"I'm fine Ms Granger, you travel around the world long enough, you're bound to pick up things including the accents and the way people speak" Devin told her.

"Moving on, isn't it high time we start getting our stuff for Hogwarts? Plus deciding on what to do about Umbridge?" The falseblood wizard spoke.

"Dolores, what about her?" The former Hufflepuff questioned.

"Minister Fudge is sending her to Hogwarts as the new DATDA teacher for 5th year, we don't know her true intentions, but we know she can't be trusted, for back in London she sent the Dementors after Harry, but lucky for him he was gone when they showed up" the redheaded hufflepuff responded.

"We came here to California before the dementors showed up in London" Dean added.

"Well Devin was right to send you here, for with Macusa and Tina running things here in the United States, the British Ministry has no jurisdiction here and nobody in the American Ministry of Magic are corrupt or paranoid, or anything like Fudge and Umbridge" Newton replied.

"That reminds me, these are for you, a co worker of mine was kind enough to provide me with some certificates and passports, for your all are U. S. citizens now, while the passports are for travel" the highborn told them as he gave the said certificates and passports to Harry and his friends.

"Thanks Devin" Harry Thanked.

"Anytime Pup, now let's get your hogwarts stuff and you to Gringotts, we can continue talking about what we could do about Umbridge as we're shopping, you want to join us Newt or do you have plans?" Devin said as he placed tips on the two tables.

"I have some plans, for I'm on the trail of a new creature, but I'll be sure to stop by for a visit when I get the chance" the magizoologist replied as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Alright see you then, and be careful, Santa Monica is a nice place and all but it is a very popular vacation spot for tourists alike so it could get pretty crowded especially during the hot summer days" the werewolf warned.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be careful and contact you if something comes up" Newt said.

"Be sure you do" the Ravenclaw graduate told him before heading for the American counterpart of Diagon Alley with the others.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Scamander" Anthony told him before catching up with the others.

"Come on I'll show you where the entrance to the American counterpart of Diagon Alley is" the MI6 agent told them.

"I wonder what it's like" Hermione said.

"Prepare to be amaze" the man said as they arrived at a wall and Devin pushed in some lose bricks in a certain procedure before they shifted and move to reveal an opening along with stores and restaurants.

"Welcome to Whimsic Alley, the American counterpart of Diagon Alley" the highborn werewolf told the Wizards and Witches.

"Whoa" Harry said as he stepped into the alley.

"I've never seen anything like it" Susan spoke.

"Come on I'll show you where Gringotts is then we'll get your Hogwarts supplies, but we got to be quick, so we won't have time for sightseeing and if you want a souvenir, I suggest you get it now, while the streets are empty, for this place would be flooded with wizards and witches soon" Devin told them as he lead the group to Gringotts.

"Is there a particular reason why we're heading for Gringotts?" Anthony asked.

"Technically speaking it's for Harry, there's blocks on him that's preventing him accessing his falseblood powers, the rest of you are welcome to wait until they're removed or get what you need for Hogwarts once you get the money, course, the choice is yours" the wolfish ravenclaw said once they've reached Gringotts.

"How about this half of us would wait, while the other half would get our Hogwarts stuff? At least " Neville suggested.

"If that's what you want to do, then feel free to do so" the werewolf commented as they headed into Gringotts.

American Gringotts was just like your average Gringotts with it's marble floors and exterior along with goblins counting, sorting, and collecting coins etc.

Upon reaching the head goblin's table Devin spoke to them in the goblin language before switching to english.

"Alright Mr. Lupus, we'll get to removing the blocks on Mr. Potter right away, the rest of you minus those who wish to wait follow accountant wolfang he'll lead you to your vaults" the head goblin said as another goblin approach.

With that said Harry and those who wanted to wait followed an unknown Goblin while the other half went with Wolfang who was Agent Lupus's accountant to their vaults.

"When did you learn gobbledegook?" The falseblood wizard whispered.

"Where did you think I went during our Hogwarts years Shadowlands, Oz, Neverland, Wonderland, Hogsmeade or Kipling Isle?" Devin countered in the same whisper.

"Wait you actually been to those realms, what are they like, for I only heard what happened to Wonderland and Neverland during my first time in Myst" the son of the late Lily and James Potter said.

"First things first let's get those blocks off you, then we'll get back to conversing on Umbridge and then I'll tell you about Shadowlands and Kipling Isle" the highborn werewolf told the wizard once they reached their destination.

"How long would removing these block take?" Ross spoke.

"Unlike London, the Goblins at American Gringotts are very fast with their work, so probably two minutes or less" Lupus told him while Harry was ushered to a table, where he laid, just as goblin healers entered then got to work.

"While we're waiting for them, can we talk about something, Mr. Lupus?" Hermione spoke.

"What's on your mind Ms Granger?" The MI6 Agent asked as him and the others left for the lobby.

"Other than Harry and Mr. Williams along with the rest of the Realm Knights, have you been helping or looking after anybody else who aren't Falsebloods or Highborns?" The muggleborn asked.

"If you're referring to Lowborns, other beings, and people around Nexus, plus people not from this world, then the answer yes, but I go where I'm needed even before going to Hogwarts and joining MI6, for I did travel a lot" the werewolf replied.

"Who else did you meet and help or look after?" The folklorist asked.

"That my friend is a question with far too many answers" Devin told the falseblood.

"Then perhaps you could tell us a few, for I'm sure you met some very interesting people" Luna spoke knowingly.

"I can't tell you for that would take a while, but I could show you, but not right now" The man responded.

"How so and why?" Neville asked.

"Probably with one of his highborn abilities once we're back at his mansion plus we're kind of on a tight schedule" Ross guessed.

"Sounds promising" The longbottom heir commented.

 **2** **Minutes** **later**

A couple of minutes later a goblin healer came out with a block free Harry.

"I take it all the blocks are removed?" Devin asked the goblin Healer.

"Yes, and here's the list of them and who placed them, on Mr. Potter, we also allowed him to to stop by his vault, once we were done" the healer answered as he gave the list to the MI6 agent.

The werewolf took the list and read them. As he read over the list he was starting to get angry and the more he read the angrier he got but not enough to change into his werewolf form but it was close to it.

"DAMN THE BASTARD! DAMN HIM TO THE INFERNO AND DAMN HIM TO THE UNDERWORLD!" He exploded.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked as those who went with Wolfang returned.

"It seems like James was responsible for blocking Harry's falseblood powers most likely till he was ready to teach him how to control them, but that's not what caused my outburst, it's this!" Devin exclaimed as he pointed to the blocks and charms with very familiar names while the co and Harry looked where he pointed.

 **Magic** **block** : **Placed** **by** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

 **Loyalty** **charm** : **Placed** **by** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

 **Tracker** **charm** : **Placed** **by** **Molly** **Weasley ( against** **her** **will)**

 **Aggressive** **Charm** : **Placed** **by** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

 **Notice** **me** **not** **charm** : **Placed** **by** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

 **Confundus** **Charm** : **Placed** **by** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

 **Memory** **block** : **Placed** **by** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

"The old man has gone too far" Harry spoke as he read the rest of the list.

"There's something else pup, remember when I told you there's something concerning your vaults in Diagon Alley's Gringotts that I wanted to tell you about?" The highborn Werewolf asked as he lead the group out Gringotts and back into the alley.

"Yeah I remember, what did you want to tell me?" the falseblood wizard replied.

"Well according to Sirius, Edison and Griphook someone has been stealing from it" the man stated.

"WHAT! Harry exclaimed.

"I figure you'll react that way" Devin commented.

"Who?!" The boy demanded.

"Fudge, Umbridge, Ron, Dumbledore and for some strange reason the Dursleys" The MI6 Agent answered.

"How? Only a Potter or family guardian could enter the Potter vault both family and trust vault" the muggleborn Witch asked.

"I can answer that Ms Granger, a new voice spoke.

The Falsebloods and co turned to the source and saw a man with black hair and was wearing a business suit, evidently Devin immediately recognized him, and was rather surprised to see him.

"Lord Zeu- I mean Mr. Brontios, I didn't know you were in town, what brings you to Santa Monica and Whimsic Alley?" The werewolf greeted.

"Always a pleasure to see you again as well Devin, as for my being here consider it a business trip, also I believe that ome of your associates needed these" Gregor answered as he gestured to the hogwarts gear needed for 5th year and the twins's last year.

"You just saved us the trouble for going around gathering Harry and his friends Hogwarts stuff, thanks Gregor" Devin thanked.

"You're quite welcome, now about the issue resolving around Mr. Potter's vault,the one you call Dumbledore illegally made himself Harry magical guardian, which allowed him access to the Potter trust vault" the man said.

"A course he fucking did because of his titles, Ron probably got access due to his relationship with Harry, the Dursleys were greedy and abusive lowborns with a hate for all things magic, and yet they got access so they either snuck in or were invited, while Fudge and Umbridge probably has free access given their connection within the British ministry of Magic" the werewolf stated.

"Can't the goblins do something?" Ross spoke.

"The only thing they could do is ban them from every Gringotts in the world, and seal their vaults up not giving them access at all the Dursleys on the other hand, I'll let the Leprechauns deal with them, or they're own greed will kill them" the wolfish man responded.

"Anyways let's head on, back we need to figure out your powers and what realms you draw power from, plus I believe there's some places and things, you want to know about, also I have something to do, involving a highborn from Oz back in London. The MI6 agent told Harry before returning to Gregor, again, it was nice seeing you Mr. Brontios, enjoy the rest of your trip to Santa Monica" he continued as the others grabbed their Hogwarts gear.

"When you get the chance, come stop by, there's some matters, I want to talk to you about, Devin" the CEO told him.

"I'll try" Devin stated before him and the others started to leave Whimsic Alley.

"So that was Mr. Brontios/Zeus, he looked like a okay guy" Harry commented.

"He is, just don't get on his bad side or anything along those lines unless you want to get twelve point one gigawatts ran through your body and don't have him catch you working alongside Venus/Astrid Venus and Rhys/Ares" the highborn warned.

"Noted" the falseblood wizard replied.

"Anyways, pup you wanted know about Kipling Isle, Shadowlands, and Oz correct? Which one do you want to know about first?" The Werewolf asked as they approached the car with everyone getting in their seats.

"Start with Oz, then we'll continue from there" Harry spoke as he took his seat.

"Well as you already learned from your time in Myst, Oz is known as the realm of Hope and Life, and not much happens there, not until now" Devin began as he took his place in the driver's seat and started to drive off.

"What's happening in Oz?" The falseblood wizard asked.

"Just like the Wizard of Oz witches are causing problems for the residents two of them" The highborn werewolf replied.

"Is they're way to stop them?" Ross spoke.

"They're is but it involves a artifact native only to Oz and a prophecy" Devin responded.

"A prophecy?" The red headed hufflepuff asked.

"Yes Ms Bones, a prophecy a real one, not that fake one the Old man had for Harry and I would share info on both it and the artifact, but not at the moment" the MI6 agent told them.

"What about Kipling Isle?" The Potter heir asked.

"Kipling Isle is an island/jungle located somewhere in Myst, and its home to Mowgli and Bagheera along with tribes of animals" the werewolf started.

"Sounds relaxing, wouldn't you agree Harry" Luna said dreamily while facing the falseblood wizard.

"Um…" Harry trailed off but also had slight a blush.

"Young love" the folklorist commented with a small smile as the highborn continued to speak while Harry's blush deepened.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that you two, most of the animals tribes are always at war with each other until Mowgli and some other kids stopped it after getting shipwrecked there and there's even a volcano on the island, plus you're going to have to deal with Kaa also known as the river of scales" he continued.

"Thanks for notifying" the boy said dryly.

"What are the animal tribes?" Hermione asked.

"The Shere a tribe of tigers led by Shere Khan, the wolf tribe led by Raksha, the Payari a tribe of elephants led by Radha, the tavi a tribe of mongooses, the Bandar a tribe of apes led by Bandar Louis, the Bada Dar a tribe of bears, and a tribe of sloths" the highborn explained.

"A lot of tribes on that one island" Dean spoke with a whistle.

"What happened to Mowgli and the rest of the children that got shipwrecked" Williams asked.

"They were divided and raised by the tribes, Mowgli went to the wolf tribe, one went to the Shere, another went with the tavi while the last one is with the Bandar" Devin said.

"What about the other tribes you mentioned?" Neville asked.

"The Payari wanted no part of it, the Bada Dar were exiled into the caves, while the the tribe of sloths tend to avoid conflict and just watch over the tribes" the man said.

"Oh" the longbottom heir stated.

"Anymore questions regarding Kipling Isle? Or do you want me to move to the Shadowlands?" The werewolf asked.

"No further questions, move on to the Shadowlands" Harry replied.

"Very well, the shadowlands is a place outside of all the four realms it's shrouded in darkness, hence the name Shadowlands, it's inhabited by creatures of all sorts including werewolves like myself, and Remus, and they're kind of like Fenrir Greyback and some others but worser for they're feral and only have two things on they're mind and that's kill or turn unsuspecting victims" Lupus explained.

"Merlin's beard" Goldstein replied.

"Well I'm glad you're on our side and not like those werewolves in the Shadowlands, Agent Lupus, both you and Mr Lupin" Susan commented as they reached the mansion.

"As do I, Ms Bones, especially in my transformed states, where I have enough intelligence to speak in that form and willpower to control myself" the Highborn werewolf said as him and the rest got out the car and grabbed their Hogwarts gear before heading inside the house.

 **Next Time: You want to know what really happened to the Dursleys, while Harry was in Myst? Well you're about to find out, we'll also probably show off Drew and Cindy for the first time before we get to issue # 2 and issues # 12 and #13, and might start off our first original holiday special so till then Happy belated New Year.**


	6. Fall of the Dursleys

**Author's Note:The following chapter takes place during Harry's time in Myst enjoy.**

 **Surrey Park isolated area**

"Let's go over the plan again, so we won't forget anything" the MI6 Agent spoke as him and his companion sat in ma isolated area of Surrey Park.

"Good Idea" Ross agreed.

"Step 1: We hack into all their bank accounts/records and drain them till they reach zero" Devin began.

"Step 2: With the use of your powers or abilities or magic, you'll either remove the wards placed on the house or weakened them enough for you to do some interior decorating while I'll keep watch for the Dursleys, passers and order members, though based on what you told me after I mentioned that my daughter and wife were witches, I should be keeping lookout for Dumbledore, for none of the order members like seeing Harry with these child abusers/followers of Malec, despite the hostility from a certain teacher, but that's a story for another time" the folklorist replied.

"Step 3: Cut all sources of communication including phones" the highborn werewolf said.

"Step 4: Not only would we cut their sources of communication, we'll also cut their power and their alarm if they have one" the 30 year old falseblood added.

"Step 5: You'll grab Harry from his room on the 2nd floor" the wolfish MI6 agent told Ross.

"And finally Step 6: Should the Dursleys show up after everything else is done you'll be waiting for them with the cops and their neighbors, co workers, school staff and friends, for after hours of questioning and prying everyone including Ms Figg they were able to tell us everything they knew about them and that they worse family in all of Surrey and London" the 30 year old man finished.

"Let's get started then" the ravenclaw graduate responded.

"Agreed" the folklorist agreed as the two started to leave the park and get on with the plan.

 **Number 4 Privet Drive**

On a quiet street in Surrey England lied the town of Little Whinging home to Arabella Figg, former home to Harry Potter, and home to the abusive and worst family on the block known as the Dursleys. Now the Dursleys are usually portrayed as being a nice normal family, but everyone knows except Albus knows that it's just a facade they put on to hide their true colors and now their about to pay for they're crimes.

"This is it Number 4 Privet Drive home to the Dursleys and the former home of Harry after he moved into number 12 Grimmauld Place" the werewolf said as he pulled up in front of the house.

"And lucky for us, they're not home, it almost looks easy" Ross said as he started to get out only to be stopped by Devin.

"A little too easy" the MI6 agent said as he pointed to a figure stationed at the house.

"One of Dumbledore's order members?" Williams whispered.

"No it's too demonic looking, and the old man manipulative he may be but he sure as hell wouldn't allow someone like that to be an order member" the highborn werewolf replied.

"Then who or what is it?" The folklorist asked.

"Possibly one of Malec's dark horde members, or someone worse" Devin answered.

"What's worse than his goons?" The falseblood asked.

"We'll talk about that later on, we need to get rid of that thing and go on with the plan to rescue Harry" Devin spoke.

"Can't you use that magic of yours to identify it first or no?" Ross wondered.

"I could use my highborn magic or my gadgets but not my wizard magic" the Ravenclaw graduate responded.

"Because the statue of secrecy correct" the folklorist said.

"The British Ministry of magic laws don't apply to me, even Madam Bones knows that, but yes, you are correct" the werewolf said before tapping into his highborn magic and used it to identify the figure stationed at the Dursleys household.

" What have you picked up Devin?" The 30 year old man asked.

"By the Myst" the wolfish MI6 agent said as he looked at the results.

"What is it?" The folklorist asked as he got out a computer.

"Just as I predicted it is one of Malec's dark horde members" the highborn werewolf told him.

"What are we going to do?" Williams asked.

"Leave them me, but feel free to jump in anytime" Devin told him before transforming into his half werewolf form.

"Anyone ever told you that you look like Derek Hale fused with Bigby Wolf in that form of yours?" Ross questioned as he took in Devin's half werewolf form.

"I get that a lot especially from Robyn Hood/Locksley herself and my co workers hell I even met those two guys you mentioned in my travels, anyways you work on the hacking and draining the records and bank accounts while I deal with these yahoos and most of all don't get seen or killed, by anyone or anything" the half werewolf replied before going to take care of the dark horde members.

"Yes sir" the folklorist said with a mock salute before moving to an isolated area the hacking.

While the said folklorist was hacking into Dursleys accounts and records, Devin was about to take care of the Dark Horde members.

"Hey demons is this a private party or can I join?" The werewolf quizzes rhetorically as he ripped a horde member's head clean off as he tossed it aside while the body fell to the ground to the horde's feet.

"Don't just stand there you, ingrates kill him, our dark lord wants the falseblood in this house alive!" One of the horde members ordered while the others tried to kill the highborn.

"So Malec, caught on eh? Well news flash for you ugly, you're not getting your hands on him" the said highborn growled as he avoided gunfire and weapons and killed the horde members.

"And neither would Malec!" He continued and massacred Horde members after horde member with some remaining.

"Retreat!" The Dark Horde leader shouted as him and the remaining Horde retreated only to be stopped by a big black dog .

'Well now this is unexpected' Devin thought as he watched the Grimm take on the remaining horde members with his arms across his chest. Once they were taken care of the grim took on the form of a familiar person.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you out here tonight Sirius, considering that you're still a wanted man in the Minister's eyes " the half werewolf form of Devin said as he approached the Black Heir.

"Wanted or innocent, nothing is going to stop me from protecting my Godson, no matter the consequences, but aside from that, what are you doing at the Dursleys? And why were the Dark Horde here, for according to you and James when him and Lily was still alive, they can't access Nexus not without a portal" the animagus spoke.

"For the second question, Malec sent them, and while its true they can't access without this. The MI6 agent said showing his book of Fairy Tales which was apparently in Ravenclaw colors before continuing, he does have a place stationed all the way in Las Vegas Nevada, plus he has a magic user on his side courtesy of Belinda Sela's nemesis" he continued before adding.

"As for the first question, me and a associate of mine are getting rid of the Dursleys and rescuing Harry, then taking him somewhere else for you and I both know, that the old man shouldn't have brought the kid here in the first place, which brings me to my question, why are you here Padfoot?" He added.

"To warn Harry" the marauder replied.

"Warn him, about what?" The Wolfish man asked.

"Didn't you hear? The Minister is sending Umbridge to Hogwarts for fifth year as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor" Sirius said.

"Fudge is an idiot for doing so, for he doesn't know what she is or capable of doing, what else is new" Devin said dryly.

"Dementors has been seen four of them heading this way and I believe they're coming after Harry and the muggleborns along with his friends" the Black Heir replied.

"Dementors? Are you serious?" The werewolf asked.

"A course I'm Sirius, I'm always am" the animagnus stated.

"By the Myst" the Ravenclaw graduate commented before getting out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Sirius asked.

"The Grangers, so I could warn them, if they don't answer then I'll leave a message" the MI6 agent replied.

"What about the rest of Harry's friends that didn't betrayed him during 4th year" The Godfather of Harry pressed.

"I'll warn them also" the half werewolf responded as he brought the phone to his ear.

Sirius was silent as he watched Devin talk on the phone with the Grangers or whoever was on the other end.

"Yes Ms Granger I advise that you and your family to leave London immediately and head for Santa Monica California bring Susan, Neville, and Luna along as well and don't worry about the Weasley twins, Dean, or Anthony those three are already there for the summer I'll have someone meet you at the Airport and drive you to my mansion, for I got my hands full at the moment, in the meantime pack what you can make sure the others do the same then get to the nearest airport or train station and get out before the Dementors show up" he said before hanging up then turned his attention to Sirius.

"Forgive me Padfoot, I understand that number 12 Grimmauld Place is a safe haven/3rd home for Harry and his friends but I don't want to risk it especially when Ron or Dumblesnore is there ready to manipulate me or turn me into a pawn for his sick games of chess, did I forget to mention, that he even tried to recruit me for the order, right before I graduated from Hogwarts and during the first wizarding war? Did I refuse? A course, not because I knew it was just a ruse so he could manipulate me or bring Highborns and Falsebloods to his side, it because I'm fighting my own wars/battles both me and the rest of those Highborns and Falsebloods, and I'm sad to say, that Harry is now apart of them, but I won't push, test, or force him, it's up to him if he wants to participate in them or not" the wolfish man explained.

Sirius chuckled at the nickname the highborn gave Albus before speaking.

"I knew there was a reason why Harry befriended you and why James, Lily, plus most of the Hogwarts staff/order/students including Remus and Amelia liked you, anyways, about the Dursleys do you need some extra help, I've been wanting to get back at them for putting my godson through hell and back" the marauder spoke.

"Appreciate the offer, but until you're clear of all charges or the Minister resigns and someone else takes his place yer still a wanted man,besides me and that associate of mine already found someone and they should be arriving soon and don't worry about Harry, I have a feeling he's already been notified of Umbridge " Devin commented.

"I understand, see around Devin and know that you're always welcome at number 12 Grimmauld place" Sirius said before two went their separate ways.

 **Harry's room**

Meanwhile up in Harry's room Edison appeared with two individuals the first was male like Edison but had different attire and looks , while the second was female with blond hair also different attire/looks.

"Why are we here again Mr. Martin?" The male asked.

"Well Mr. Pierce, as I told you and Ms Munroe before, your here to do a simple task and help Devin and Mr. Williams with the Dursleys" Edison spoke.

"But what could we do? We don't have powers or anything to assist them" the female replied.

 _ **'Not yet you don't'**_ the timekeeper thought before speaking.

"True both you and Drew don't have any powers Cindy, but you don't need them to write a simple a note about Harry's whereabouts or help in the fall of the Dursleys unless it's necessary" he said.

"He's right" Drew commented.

"Very well, what should we start with first?" Cindy asked.

"Start with the note, then head outside and notify Devin and Ross of your presence" the history/world history teacher told them.

"What do you suggest we write?" The young man asked.

"Here's what you two need to write" Martin said as he placed a paper on the desk.

Drew and Cindy looked over the paper then spoke.

"Alright let's get started" the blonde spoke.

"Let me know if you need anything" the highborn said as he started to leave.

"We will" Drew replied as Edison vanished.

 **12 hours later**

The Dursleys soon arrived at the home apparently they were out looking for the boy who just seem to disappear off the face of the earth and too make matters worse they're bank accounts and records were all drained to nothing almost liked they never existed, but nothing was worse than seeing their beloved home trashed and vandalized, but their fall didn't stop there. For a few minutes later after this ordeal a knock was at their door which Petunia opened and saw their neighbors and the cops outside it.

"Petunia Dursley?" One of the cops questioned.

"Yes, what could I do for you this fine night officer?" The woman asked.

"I would like for you and your family to step out of the house with your hands and arms out, for your all under arrest for child abuse, neglect, theft, torture,animal abuse, rape and a series of numerous other crimes against Britain and their people" the cop said as he clasped a pair handcuffs on her arms just as two more cops entered and grabbed plus arrested Vernon and Dudley along with Marge Dursley who were struggling to break free while the neighbors fired all sorts of insults and such at the Dursleys once the family was on the porch.

"Satanist!" A woman exclaimed.

"Abusers!" Another woman exclaimed.

"Monsters!" A kid shouted.

"Bullies!" Another kid shouted.

"Thieves!" A young man accused.

"Frauds! Liars!" A couple shouted.

The insults continued as the family was lead to a police van that they weren't even getting a chance to speak for themselves, even Dudley's own friends/gang members turned on him, the family was soon placed into the van once they were in the door was closed shut, then drove off and at that same moment, Devin revealed himself and a female cop approached him.

"Agent Devin Lupus of MI6 right?" She questioned.

"Yes ma'am" the said MI6 Agent replied.

"I want to thank you for contacting us, for the Dursley's been causing trouble for everyone for years" the lady said and thanked.

"You're welcome officer, I'm sure the neighborhood would be happy to see the Dursleys behind bars and free from their influence and lies" the wolfish man responded.

"Oh don't worry, we'll give them a nice cold cell, and we'll make sure they get no visitors or anything, we'll also have Marge's dog Ripper transferred over to a kennel" the policewoman assured.

Devin nodded then said.

" Have a good night officer" he said as the women and the rest of the cops along with the neighbors left knowing that they could go home and sleep well.

Once everyone was gone Ross along with Cindy and Drew.

"Thanks for helping me and Devin Ms Munroe and Mr. Pierce" the folklorist thanked.

"You're very welcome" Cindy said.

"It's the least we could do, and between us I don't think this would be the only time we'll work on something together" Drew spoke.

"You're right, for I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again in the distant future, though things might be different and we'll probably be on alternate sides and we won't be alone " Devin agreed and had a knowing look.

"If that time comes I hope we're on your side and no one else's" the young man commented.

"You might, if you don't do something like oh I don't know maybe commit suicide or meet people named Malec or Fenton" Mr. Williams said.

"We'll keep that in mind" the blonde haired girl replied.

"Come on I'll let you live with me and my wife, for the time being until you're ready to head back to New York" the werewolf told the two as him and Ross to his car.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you Mr. Lupus" Cindy thanked as her and Drew followed the two.

 **Next time We have Edison doing a bit of time traveling with one of his students who needs to be taught a lesson, plus we check back with our highborn author from Oz so till next chapter see you.**


	7. Quick trip through time

**Author's Note: Enjoy this official time travel chapter.**

 **New York's High School Edison's office**

"You wanted to see me Mr. Martin?" A voice asked.

"Yes Mr. Michaels I did for your parents called told me that you've been very busy lately" Edison spoke as he got out his watch but kept it hidden.

"More like overly busy sir" the young man replied.

The Highborn nodded in understanding, then asked.

"Tell me Mr. Michaels are you familiar with the stories of Alexander Hamilton and Usnavi de La Vega" He asked.

"Yes" Michaels replied.

"Do you Jonathan? Or are you just guessing? Because I don't recall telling the class about them" the history/world history teacher said.

"Um…" Jonathan trailed off.

"Didn't think so, come with me, we're going on a trip" Edison spoke.

"Now?" The student questioned.

"Yes now" the tall man replied before walking off with Mr. Michaels.

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked as he followed Martin to an alternate version of his office.

"You'll see" the timekeeper replied as he took out the watch plus placed a year on it, then grabbed ahold of his student's hand and before anyone knew it, the two vanished into the timestream.

 **London Zeke's hotel room.**

Morning came to London and British muggles, witches and wizards were walking or driving through the streets hoping to get to work or the ministry of magic. While back in Lyons's hotel room the author was waking up from a good night's rest, however nothing prepared him for the changes he underwent while he was asleep.

An alarm went off throughout Zeke's room only for it to turn off after a hand slammed down on the snooze button and a yawn was heard. Then the sleeper sat up in his bed and placed his feet firmly on the ground and he remained that way a few minutes before standing up straight and stretched just as a lionlike tail had sprouted from their tailbone. The sleeper then walked towards the bathroom while his tail swished behind him.

Once the sleeper was in the bathroom, he went up to the mirror and was shocked at his reflection.

"Whoa!"he exclaimed and was revealed to be Zeke Lyons himself and he seemed to have underwent some changes. For he had lionlike features instead of human features.

"What the hell happened to me? And is that that a tail? Also what's up with my voice?" The author wondered as he examined his body from top to bottom. However before further examination could continue a knock was heard outside his hotel room door.

" **Housekeeping"** the voice spoke.

"I'll be out in 2 minutes" Lyons shouted to the housekeeper, how he was able to hear them is beyond him, but he decided not to dwell on it, then went about his daily routine. Once he was done he returned to his room to get dressed, but before he could do that there's a small problem.

How was he going to keep his lionlike features hidden from the public? Mainly the tail. So the author looked around for anything hoping to find anything to help with that.

His eyes soon landed on some clothes laying on his bed, and was just in his sizes and looked capable of hiding his lionlike features, well most of them.

"When did these get here? Nevermind it doesn't matter, let's just get dressed then I can go on with the rest of my day" the author spoke and started to get dressed. Once Zeke was dressed and ready, he grabbed his things and left the hotel room to get breakfast clearly passing the housekeeper that knocked on his door earlier.

 **Edison's POV**

"Whoa!" Michael's exclaimed as he took in the surroundings.

"Where are we?" Johnthan asked.

"I think you mean when not where Mr. Michaels, and to answer it we're in the 18th century during the American Revolutionary War, and look who's ahead" the Timekeeper said while pointing to a familiar historic figure in the distance .

Jonathan looked where his teacher was pointing and his eyes widened. There in the distance he saw none other than Alexander Hamilton himself or his musical counterpart. He couldn't tell.

"Is that who I think it is?" The student asked.

"Yes that's the one and only Alexander Hamilton" the world history/history teacher answered.

"Could we speak with him?" Jonathan asked.

"No, especially since we're dressed like this" the timekeeper said while gesturing to their modern day clothes before adding.

"Besides we're not going to be here long, for we have another stop then it's back to New York, for I got somethings to take care of back home in our own time period" he added.

"Could we at least war-" the student was cut off before he could finish.

"NO!" The highborn exclaimed.

"Why not?" The student asked while looking up at his teacher.

"Bad things happen to people who mess with time, Mr. Michaels" the tall man replied.

"How bad are we talking about here?" The student questioned.

"Really bad, why did you think I brought you here in the first place?" Edison countered.

"In honesty Mr. Martin, I don't know know" Johnathan admitted.

"It's because you're in need of a lesson plus you're a special kid Mr. Michaels" the timekeeper told him.

"I am?" The student questioned as the teacher's phone rang.

"Hold that thought, wow 10 bars in the 1800s" the said before answering.

"Hello?" He continued.

" _ **Edison, we have a situation"**_ A voice said on their end.

"Kind of in the middle of something here Shang, can it wait?" The Highborn spoke.

" _ **My apologies, I didn't mean to disturb you, but Devin, just called and told me some troubling news regarding Harry"**_ Shang told Edison on his end.

"What did he tell you?" The timekeeper asked voice serious.

" _ **It seems like the Dark Horde has found out about Harry, for him and another found them outside of The Dursleys's home, while he was in Myst with us"**_ the council member replied.

Edison cursed, he knew Sela mentioned that it wouldn't be long for something like that to happen, but he didn't expect it in public areas especially Harry's former neighborhood.

"Where's Harry now?" He continued.

" _ **Last I heard he's with Devin and his friends from Hogwarts in Santa Monica, right inside of Mr. Lupus's mansion, though I'm not sure how long it would be before the Dark Horde would find him there however Cross reported on seeing one of Dumbledore's order members there"**_ Shang answered

"I'll head, there right away. But first is there anything else I should know?" The Highborn asked.

" _ **There is one thing, that Highborn of Oz, I told Devin about, he's coming into his Highborn heritage now along with another heritage, which Thane and the Neverland Shaman assumes is a Kavari"**_ the elder councilman of Myst answered.

"So we got a Kavari who doesn't know a damn thing about his heritages roaming the streets of London? This day just keep getting better and better" the timekeeper said sarcastically before continuing.

"Anyways I'll have someone keep an eye on him, till he's ready to learn the truth of his origins from Thane, and thanks" he continued before hanging up and facing his student.

"What was that all about?" The said student asked once his teacher was done talking.

"That was one of the things I mentioned to you, anyway look likes we're going to have to cut this lesson and trip short, so let's return home" Martin said grabbing ahold of his student then transported them back to their time period.

 **Next time A little St Patrick's day special featuring Seamus coming into his own heritage, which If you remember from the 2nd chapter Devin pointed it out, also this is where I dislocate stuff from the cannon Harry Potter timeline to something new, so see you then and Happy St Patrick's Day. Ps sorry if Edison didn't give much of a lesson here, I'll try to fix that in the near future.**


	8. Seamus's Leprechaun Heritage

**Author's Note: This is the St Patrick's Day special which is Seamus centric, course Harry and co would appear also but probably at the end only, also I should warn you, that this is where we dislocate from the canon Harry Potter timeline we're all familiar with and continue on from there, you have been warned.**

 **Ireland Seamus's POV**

Ah Ireland a beautiful, but serene location, however we're not here for sightseeing, we're here to check on a certain Gryffindor whose about to come into a unique heritage. And a very rare one at that.

Seamus Finnigan was not a happy person, for its been 4 weeks since the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's funeral during his 4th year at Hogwarts. And while the young Irishman hasn't known the hufflepuff as long as the rest of hufflepuff house or Harry, but he had heard great things about him during the Quidditch World Cup and from Potter himself.

Speaking of Harry, he still doesn't believe those lies in the Daily Prophet about him, being attention seeking brat and such, for he knew the Gryffindor throughout their entire Hogwarts years, and it was clear that he didn't like his fame for they talked a lot between classes, but some people were too blind to see that, plus they were completely oblivious to the fact that Ms Skeeter used a quick quotes quill, during the interview after his friend's name seemly came out of the Goblet. Another thing he didn't believe, for it was obviously some greedy bastard did it just so they could get what they want, hence why he stayed by the Potter heir's side and supported him throughout the whole tournament like Hermione, Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Susan, Anthony, and everyone else who helped and supported him through it, well except Ron, who was acting the maggot to him throughout the whole fourth year.

Seamus was so lost in thought that he failed to notice his ears getting pointy and thick red sideburns forming on his face. In fact he was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear his da knocking on the bedroom door.

"Hey Seamus do ye have a few minutes for there's something important I need to tell you" his father's voice said.

"What is it da?" The Gryffindor asked as he opened the door to his room and came face with his father who was looking at his son in awe and worriment when he spotted the ears getting pointy and the thick red sideburns growing.

'Damn his transformation is already starting and it's only a matter of time before it finishes or things start to get worse, he thought, before speaking.

"Get some clothes on and then meet me by the car in 5 minutes, I'll explain more then " Mr. Finnigan told his son.

"Hold on da, what's going on and why do we have to leave so suddenly?" The Irishman asked.

"You're about to come into a heritage from my side of the family today, as for why do we need to leave so suddenly, your mother called, she has something to give you and want us to meet her right away before it's too late," the man spoke.

"What does she want to give me? And what's the heritage? For I thought, me mom was the only witch in the family" Seamus said.

"I'm not a wizard, if that's what yer implying, I'm something else, now go and get dressed, we could continue this conversation as we make our way downtown" Mr. Finnigan replied before heading to the opposite direction.

Once his dad left and the door was closed Finnigan started his daily routine then prepared to get dressed and ready for his trip downtown with his da, as his changes continued. Once he was dressed and ready he started to make his way out of the house to meet with his father.

"You ready?" Mr. Finnigan asked once he saw his son exiting the house, and joining his side.

"Yeah I'm ready" the Gryffindor answered.

"Hop in" the man said before getting into the driver seat, while Seamus went to the passenger seat. Once they were in the seat and buckled up, the car left the driveway and took off.

As they drove through the streets and roads of Ireland to meet with Mrs. Finnigan, Mr. Finnigan kept casting glances over at his son and saw how fast he was changing before his very eyes. He hoped to the gods that they'll reach downtown before the transformation finishes, or Seamus's heritage would be the least of their worries.

"So what's this heritage you mentioned?" The young Irishman spoke.

"It's complicated and you might not believe it" the Father answered.

"Try me" the Gryffindor commented.

"Alright listen well son," the man said before starting his tale.

Seamus remained silent as he listened to his dad talk. And to his dad's surprise he believed every single word I mean he was already a wizard, so a Leprechaun wasn't any different.

"So I'm also part Leprechaun?" he asked.

"Yes you were supposed to come into this heritage on your 12th birthday but do to some problems we changed it to your 15th birthday, I just didn't expect the changes to happen so fast especially since we're getting close to your 5th year at Hogwarts" Mr. Finnigan told him.

"Problems?" The wizard questioned.

"Yes, you see your mother and I had an encounter with an adversary of ours from the past" the man replied.

"Who were they and where are they now?!Seamus demanded.

"That is a story for another time my son for we had arrived at our destination and now it's time to get what we came for, then get back home, so you could get ready for your 5th year at Hogwarts" Mr. Finnigan spoke.

"Okay da" the Irishman said as the two parked the car then got out and headed into the place where they would meet with his mom.

Upon entering the place,his mom approach them then hugged her family before speaking.

"Follow me" she told them before walking off with her family in tow. As the family walked Seamus looked around the place, while his father kept casting glances at his son.

The family soon reached a private room, where Mrs. Finnigan left for a couple of minutes before returning with a necklace with a gold coin attached to it.

"What are those for mom?" The Irishman asked gesturing to necklace with the gold coin as he closed the door.

"Consider it your lucky coin and the only thing to hide your Leprechaun features, who knows how everyone would react, once you're back in Hogwarts for it rare to find such creatures on school grounds" Mrs. Finnigan replied.

Seamus took the necklace and examined it for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Thanks Mom" the Gryffindor thanked.

"You're welcome dear" told her son.

"Now Seamus, you got to promise not to never lose or remove the necklace unless you want your heritage revealed.

"I promise da, but perhaps we should wait till the transformation is done before wearing it" Seamus drawled.

"Alright, in the meantime let's head back" Mr. Finnigan replied.

"See you later mom" the Gryffindor told his mother before both him Mr. Finnigan left the building.

"I'll be home soon" Mrs. Finnigan called out.

"Alright mom" the Irishman called back.

As the duo was heading out the building, Mr. Finnigan casted one last glance at his son for anymore changes before reaching the car and hopping in then drove off.

 **Next time: We return Harry and co also start off the rest of the Summer storyline, plus we learn what realms does Harry draw from, along with some other stuff then.**

 **Notice: There's the St Patrick's day special, Seamus doesn't believe that Harry is a attention seeking brat or had placed his name in the goblet, is friends with him, knows that Rita used a quick quotes quill during the interview, he supported him throughout the entire Triwizard tournament and showed true house loyalty just like Dean, unlike a certain jealous Weasley we know, and for those of you who don't know Acting the maggot is Irish for acting a jerk, it has other meanings but I went with that.**


End file.
